Kinky Girl
by SuperWhoooCrankThatSouljaBoy
Summary: DirtySupernaturalImagines Prompt: Imagine Dean thinking you're innocent and then finds out you're kinky as hell. Exactly what it says on the tin. Currently includes: daddy-dom!Dean, sub!Dean, role play, and a sprawling mess of other kinks
1. Kinky Girl

Summary/ DirtySupernaturalImagines Prompt: Imagine Dean thinking you're innocent and then finds out you're kinky as fuck.

Kinks contained: I run through a lot of kinks in this one, but I think I caught all of them (many are only briefly mentioned).  
hella long, cursing, porn, dom/sub (mild), lingerie kink, bondage, oral sex, fluff, embarrassment, protective!Dean  
hints at/mentions of: exhibitionism, daddy!Dean, sex toys, praise kink, dirty talk

"Okay, okay- no, no- shh- I got one," Allen said, ready to add on to a stream of bad jokes that Dean had been spouting off, which had been 100% PG and revolved largely around puns. When tipsy, for some reason, Dean seemed to turn into a fourth grade joke book. It was very strange and very endearing.

You were currently out for drinks with Dean and Allen, a hunter you'd run into earlier in the day. Allen was a little rough around the edges, and maybe a little more handsy than you would've liked, but you could take care of yourself. Besides, you really did want to believe the best of anyone who hunted monsters for a living. However, it did make you wish that Sam had come out tonight instead of going to bed early. He was good at diffusing tension.

You'd been hunting with the boys for a couple weeks now. To be honest, they'd only agreed to help you as a favor to Bobby. You were a distant relative of Bobby's and pretty green, so he'd suggested that if you were dead set on this (you were) that the Winchesters could show you the ropes for a month or so. You'd found the brothers surprisingly helpful, and easy to work with, especially given their reputation. Sure, Sam could be a little moody, and Dean had taken to overprotecting you like it was his damn job, but in general, you loved being around them. You loved being around one of them more than you would like to admit. You got lost in your thoughts momentarily, remembering the past couple weeks, but you were quickly brought back to the present when Allen cleared his throat dramatically, "Here we go. What's the difference between peanut butter and jam?"

The next thing you knew both of Dean's hands were tightly covering your ears. "Hey, hey, hey! We've got wholesome ears here. Let's not-" he removed a hand to quickly draw a line across his throat, indicating that Allen should be quiet, before returning it to cover your ear. You tried to pull his hands off, but Dean simply shushed you, and looked at Allen expectantly, still polite and relaxed, fully expecting Allen to drop whatever the hell Dean found inappropriate.

Allen did not. He scoffed and looked from Dean to you and then back again. "Are you serious? You've been telling jokes for the past five minutes, and I can't?"

"Look, it's just not her sense of humor, okay? Drop it."

Allen continued to look Dean incredulously. "Chick's a hunter, and I can't tell a dirty joke?"

"No, you cannot." Polite and relaxed was quickly disappearing.

Allen pressed on, clearly unaware of just how ill Dean took to anything he deemed as threatening to you, no matter how minor. "But really. It's not like I'm going to offend her, you know what she sees on a day to day basis."

"She sees violence, okay. She sees justice. Sex is a whole different ball game, and you don't get to decide what offends her, she decides what offends her." Okay, you really didn't like how this was devolving into them talking about you like you weren't here.

You pulled Dean's hands off your ears and jumped in, "Come on guys, let's just get another round." Dean was right, dirty jokes maybe weren't your favorite, but it wasn't because of the sex, it was more that a lot of the time they were kinda misoginistic. However, thanks to a couple miscommunications early on, Dean had gotten the impression that you were a total innocent. So he'd taken to shielding you from anything R rated, assuming it'd make you uncomfortable. It wasn't the first time someone had gotten this incorrect impression of you; you'd lost count of the number of people who assumed that you were incredibly innocent because you were quiet and blushed a lot. It would be sweet if it wasn't so ludicrously off base. Dean nodded and turned to get another round, picking up on your deflection and obviously confident that Allen would do the same.

"Are you really being serious?" Allen laughed humorlessly, "Dean, look at her man, I've yet to meet a chick hunter that wouldn't bend over for any man that asked. I'll bet she knows the difference between jam and peanut butter real well. So if this white knight thing is your way of getting into her pants, I can tell you right now you're trying way too harder than you need to, buddy."

You were frozen in shock. That had gotten ugly real fast. Before you had a chance to process, you heard Dean cold and low behind you say, "Y/N get behind me." When you didn't move, he pulled your shoulders, and gently pushed you behind him. You weren't sure how to respond to this whole thing. It just seemed ridiculous. Five minutes ago you'd been telling knock knock jokes, and now Dean was clearly about to beat the hell out of a guy to defend your honor. On one hand Allen was a huge ass, and could probably do with someone knocking some sense into him, on the other hand… Unfortunately while you were deliberating the finer points of whether or not you should step in and try to diffuse the situation, Dean had already gone and punched Allen. Allen's howl of pain alerted you to what had happened. You peeked out from behind Dean's shoulder to see Allen clutching his nose.

"Apologize," was all Dean said in response.

"What the hell-"

Dean pointed to you behind him, "Apologize, now."

Allen continued to whine about his nose until Dean clipped him on the ear. Clearly not wanting to risk more pain, Allen held up a hand, "Okay, okay, sorry, jeez."

"For what?"

"I dunno, for calling her easy?"

"Try being intensely disrespectful."

"Really?" Dean glared at him. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry for disrespecting you."

"Good, now I don't like scumbags who can't respect women. If I hear from anyone else, that you're being this rude to a woman, any woman, again. I will find you. I don't care where I am, I will drive across the country just to beat your ass. And if you're dumb enough to insult a hunter again, she'll probably beat your ass too. Understood?"

Allen nodded, now looking genuinely scared, how the fuck was this guy a hunter? "Yes. Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Good. Y/N, let's go."

Dean wrapped a protective arm around your waist and didn't let go, even once you were out of the bar. He leaned down and kissed you on the head, "You okay?"

You nodded, "Yeah, Dean I'm fine. I mean sure he was a jerk, but it's not like that's the first time I've been insulted."

You saw Dean's jaw twitch, and you had the distinct feeling that he was resisting the urge to ask for a list of names and addresses. All he said instead was, "Well, whoever they were, I would've kicked their asses too, if I'd been there."

You smiled at the sentiment, it was an odd way to phrase it and a little patronizing, but you knew what he meant. Times like this, you really felt like you should find a way to mention to him just how not innocent you were. But how did you just come out and talk to someone about sex so bluntly? About kinks no less. And with someone who clearly thought of you as a little sister. Furthermore, you had the major hots for Dean, and you were sure that if you started talking, that was bound to come out too. So you decided to simply let it slide. You'd probably be gone in a few weeks, there was no need to fix this particular situation.

Dean walked in silence with you back to the motel. By the time you reached your room, the tension in Dean's shoulders had eased considerably. You pulled out your card key and walked as silently as you could into the room so as not to disturb Sam, who was sound asleep on his bed.

"Y/N you know you don't need to do that, kid sleeps like a rock."

"Oh yeah, force of habit." It was still weird for you that whenever Dean got back to the motel, he'd tromp around at normal volume, sometimes even turn some lights on, and sure enough, Sam would keep on snoring. You went to grab your clothes from your bag by the door, only to find all of them completely wet. "Oh, dammit!"

"What?" Dean asked turning away from his duffel bag. You pointed up at the ceiling where water was steadily dribbling from a single crack into your open bag.

Dean laughed. You glared at him. "The whole room, there's one crack in the whole room, and it's above my bag?" Dean shrugged.

"Motels," was all he said. You huffed in frustration. You'd lay all your clothes out, and they'd be dry by morning, but that didn't help you tonight.

"Hey Dean, can I borrow one of your shirts?"

"What? Why?"

You gestured to your outfit. "C'mon, I can't sleep in jeans. And I don't think you guys want me running around in my underwear."

"Isn't anything dry?" He asked looking over at your bag. You didn't know why this seemed like such a big deal to him.

You shook your head. "No, nothing. It's okay, I'll just borrow one of Sam's, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"No," Dean piped up quickly, and maybe a little too forcefully. He lowered his tone, "I mean, nah, just- it's fine, here." He held out one of his big flannel shirts toward you. You walked over and took it.

"Thanks, Dean." He nodded, and went to the bathroom to grab a shower.

Figuring you should lay out your wet clothes while Dean was taking a shower, you walked back to your bag. You laid out your pants, jackets and tops, with out a hitch, simply strewing them all over the room, or hanging up what few items you would with the wimpy selection of hangers provided by the motel. When it came to your underwear, you weren't quite sure what to do. Most of what you had was a bit, racier than what the boys might expect from you. It was one of the few luxuries you allowed yourself. Thongs, lacy boy shorts, lovely bras in a rainbow of colors, even some pieces with selective cutouts, you had quite the range. With a sigh you realized there was nothing to be done, you needed dry undies tomorrow, so you had to lay them out. You tried to put them in less conspicuous places, but the room was small, and much of your collection was bright, so any attempts at being discreet were largely moot. You shrugged and waited for Dean to finish his shower. You guessed this was one way to hint that maybe you weren't as innocent as Dean seemed to think you were.

Dean's shower took longer than normal, but that made sense, it had been a long day. Once he exited, you immediately slipped in after him and got ready for bed. You didn't take terribly long, just few minutes to shower and brush your teeth. Once you were done, you slipped your unfortunately dirty panties back on, you would have loved to borrow a clean pair of Dean's boxers instead, but given how he had reacted to you borrowing his shirt, you had a feeling that would have been a bridge to far. After taking a moment to regret your particularly revealing panty choice for the day, you slipped Dean's shirt over your head and shivered. It smelled like him, and was so warm and cozy. The sleeves fell over your hands and the hem skimmed your thighs. You squirmed a little, uncomfortable with how much wearing Dean's shirt was turning you on. Oh, you had it bad. You took a deep breath. Since you'd already showered, your arousal was going to have to wait until tomorrow night. It wouldn't be pleasant, but you could handle it.

At least you got the bed tonight. Since there were three of you in a room, you rotated who slept on the couch. Originally the boys had wanted it to just switch between the two of them, but you weren't having any of that. Tonight was Dean's night to sleep on the couch, but when you exited the bathroom, instead of lying down on it, he was standing by the radiator holding one of your racier pairs of panties delicately in his hands. When he heard the door close, he jumped and dropped the panties. He turned to look at you and immediately muttered, "Ah, Jesus," and cast his eyes downward. He took a second to blow out a long, shaky breath. "I'm sorry, sorry Y/N- I just," he tried to look up at you, but couldn't seem to quite meet your eyes, you didn't think you'd ever seen him so flustered. "Fuck- that was- they were bright, and I was curious and- no, I'm sorry. No, excuses, that was not- I shouldn't have touched your stuff," he finished lamely.

You laughed, and walked over to him. He took a step back, seemingly not wanting to be in your personal space. "Dean, it's fine! They're just panties, and they're all over the damn room. Sorry about that, but-"

He cut you off, "No, no. No need to be sorry."

"Look," you bent down to pick up the panties that Dean had dropped, and heard a quick intake of breath above you. "I know, they're maybe not what you were expecting from me-"

"They're awesome," Dean supplied, seemingly involuntarily, "Sorry, I-"

You smiled, "No, they are. They make me feel pretty, and strong. They're not something I ever intended you or Sam to see," for some reason that sentence seemed to sober Dean, "And I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, I can take them down if you want."

Dean shook his head, now meeting your eyes, and seemingly back to his old self, "No, it's fine. I was just being immature. I'm sorry, you think we could just forget about this?"

You nodded, "Absolutely." You turned around, and crawled under the covers, glad of the warmth. You heard Dean breathing a little more deliberately than normal, as he followed you back to the other side of the room, but you figured he was just ready to go to bed. Once you were tucked in to bed, and Dean was curled up on the couch, you turned off the bedside lamp, and murmured, "Night, Dean."

A few feet away you heard him reply in a rough voice, "Goodnight, Y/N."

========================================================

When you woke up, Sam was already up and about, but Dean was still asleep. Sam had clearly just gotten back from a run, and was headed toward the shower. When he saw you were awake, he stopped and turned to you. "Morning, Y/N."

You yawned, "Morning, Sam."

"Hey, not to ask hard questions so early in the morning, but what's up with all the-" he gestured around the room, "Clothing? Your bag explode?"

"No," you muttered, rubbing your eyes, "Crack in the ceiling, leaked water into my bag, got everything wet."

Sam looked guilty, "Ah man, sorry I didn't catch that, I was so tired when I got back, I just fell right into bed, barely even changed. Speaking of which, is the wet clothes situation, the only reason you're wearing my brother's shirt?"

You looked down at your shirt and blushed, realizing only now how strange this must have been for Sam to wake up to without explanation. "Yeah, nothing was dry except what I was wearing yesterday, so I asked to borrow a shirt to sleep in." Sam nodded.

"Alright, well you mind if I grab a shower before you?"

"Go ahead, I took one last night, I'll just be out here picking up my clothes." Sam nodded again, and walked to the bathroom.

You stretched lazily before getting up and picking up your dry clothes and folding them back into your bag. You'd just gotten to the last stack when you hear the snuffle and groan that generally meant that Dean was awake.

"Morning, Dean," you called over your shoulder.

"Morning, Y/N" Dean replied, trailing off oddly at the end of your name.

You turned around to check on him, "You all right?"

"Yeah, yeah just forgot you were-" he clearly thought better of what he was going to say midway through, but couldn't think of anything else to say, "Forgot you were wearing my shirt."

You plucked at the hem, "Yeah, what about it?" Dean was being really weird about this whole shirt thing.

"I just- uhh- I need to do laundry, reminded me was all."

"Oh, well, I took a shower last night, this is probably still pretty clean if you need to wear it today."

"Yeah, yeah, that's all I was thinking. If you don't mind I'll do that," luckily for Dean you turned back to your clothes with your next statement, so you missed the squinting, I'm an idiot face, that Dean made after committing himself to wearing a shirt that smelled like you all damn day.

"Of course I don't mind, it's your shirt."

"Course, yeah, right." He sat up slowly and rubbed his hand through his hair. "So, clothes dry?"

"Yeah, everything dried out nicely, I'll still wash everything at our next stop, but I'm good for today. Speaking of which, where are we going?"

"Sam and I actually thought there were some skills that it'd be better to teach you back at the bunker. We figured we'd head back and just have a few training days." He popped his knuckles, and stretched, "Besides, lord knows I could do with a decent bed and some good water pressure for a little bit."  
You smiled. You loved the bunker, and any excuse to go back was welcome to you. "Sounds great, how long to get there from here?"

"Just a couple hours, we should be there by this afternoon."

"Good. Sam's in the shower, so I'll just wait for him to get out, get dressed, and we can hit the road."

Dean eyes scanned you in his shirt one last time, before he nodded, "Yeah, sure, sounds great."

================================================================

Dean was fucking dying. Not literally of course, although god knew it felt like it. You all had been on the road for about two hours, and he had two more to go. He didn't think he'd ever been harder in his life. That was the problem with road trips, now that you were around, there was too much damn time to think. And did he ever have a lot to think about right now. First of all, he was wearing a shirt that smelled like you, in other words, fucking delicious. Every now and then, just when he thought he was immune to the damn thing, a breeze would blow through the window, or he'd shift and he'd be hit with another wave of your scent, which just went straight to his cock. Secondly, he had some very vivid mental pictures of exactly what you looked like in this particular shirt. He couldn't help replaying that first moment you'd stepped out of the bathroom with your wet messy hair, and his shirt, looking for all intents and purposes like he'd just fucked you. He bit his lip trying not to groan at the memory. And if that weren't enough, he now knew exactly what you were wearing underneath your conservative hunter's gear. He felt it was a testament to his self control that he had not slammed you against the nearest wall and kissed you senseless, the moment he'd found out just what you'd been wearing the whole time he'd known you.

But while he spent a considerable amount of time, thinking about all the wonderful ways that last night could have gone differently, he spent the majority of the time wondering if he had been entirely wrong about you. He'd assumed that you were painfully innocent, and probably a virgin. In fact he'd spent the past two weeks actively trying to make you comfortable by toning down the innuendo, and protecting you from anything X rated, based exclusively on the assumption that that was what you wanted. Also based on some weird protective instinct that seemed to go into overdrive when it came to you, the significance of which he wasn't eager to examine anytime soon.

What he was willing to examine at the moment was whether or not you were as inexperienced as you had initially seemed. Maybe he had completely misinterpreted everything. Maybe you were just private. Not necessarily opposed to sexy things, just a behind closed doors kind of a girl. Lady in the streets, freak in the sheets, that kind of thing. But even if that was true, while it would do wonders for his personal fantasy life, it didn't change anything between you two. If you weren't attracted to him, and he suspected you weren't, there was nothing he could do. Sometimes people just weren't attracted to other people, and that was okay. Or maybe it was a bad time in your life. Seeing as you were a brand new hunter, Dean could certainly understand why you wouldn't want to add romance or sex to an already complicated equation. And really, you'd acted nothing but platonic towards both him and Sam. Honestly, you'd asked to borrow his shirt last night without even batting an eye, and you didn't even seem to understand why that was a big deal. That told him that it had never even crossed your mind that sex with him was a possibility.

And so that was where Dean stood, or sat as it was, certain that you weren't attracted to him, but still desperately curious as to just how incorrectly he'd read you. Even if, or even especially because, you were leaving in a few weeks (a fact that felt more like a gut punch than he wanted it to) he was determined to find out just how much of a bad girl you were. Training would be a perfect time to test out some of the more common kinks, he'd barely even have to change the regimen. This time, he'd go in with an open mind, looking for both signs of arousal and for signs of disinterest. He wouldn't let any preconceived bias sway him this time. He was going to find out once and for all if you were truly kinky or if you just liked sexy underwear. And maybe, just maybe, he thought, if he was very, very lucky, maybe he'd find that he'd misread how you felt about him too.

=========================================================================

You, meanwhile, weren't faring much better in the backseat. Dean was blaring rock music, as per usual, and for some reason you kept getting very vivid mental images of giving Dean a lap dance to AC/DC. You couldn't help it, you'd always been kinky, but usually your enjoyment your wide array of kinks waxed and waned depending on who you were attracted to, or what you liked at that particular moment in your life. But with Dean, it just seemed like every single kink that had ever appealed to you, and even some that hadn't, were constantly at the forefront of your mind. You wanted him to do everything to you. You wanted to do everything to him. Lock both of you in the bunker for a week, and you still didn't think you could get through every fantasy you'd had about him. You squirmed in your seat, wishing desperately that you didn't have to wait until tonight to take care of yourself. At least you were going to get a room to yourself for a while though, that would help.

What made it worse, was that you were almost certain that Dean harbored no attraction for you. You'd heard how he was around women, and he was never that way around you. You got the feeling that if Dean liked you, you'd know it. You also got the feeling that it would be less of an "I like you," and more of a "Let's have sex." You did admit that if he thought you needed protecting, maybe that's why he was holding off, but that seemed like such a small thing to pin a hope on that you immediately dismissed it. Besides, being protective and wanting to have sex with someone, weren't exactly incompatible. No, you couldn't really think of a good reason that Dean wouldn't be hitting on you if he wanted you. And he wasn't hitting on you, conclusion: he must not want you. So you resigned yourself to be frustrated for the next couple weeks, and then you promised yourself that no matter how much you would miss him, that you would leave and never look back.

==========================================================================

Once you reached the bunker, it only took a couple minutes to get settled in. It wasn't as though any of you had more than one bag of personal items, and the weapons could just stay in the car. Once you'd dropped your stuff off, and thrown your clothes in the washer, you went to meet the boys in the library. But Dean was the only one there. "So, what are we doing today?" you asked, excited to learn some new tricks, figuring that Sam would show up soon.

"Well first off, Sammy and I noticed that you were a bit slow getting out of those ropes yesterday. I know we already taught you how to get out of basic knots, but I thought today I could talk to you about more complex ties." Your struggled to keep your face a neutral mask, it sounded like Sam wasn't coming back for this lesson. The last time you'd worked on how to get out of being tied up, it had been a short lesson, and Sam had been the main one to teach you, but you'd still needed a long cold shower afterwards. Being tied up in bed was one of your favorite things, and it was really hard to concentrate on getting out, when all you could remember was the other times you'd been tied up in far more pleasant situations.

Dean was still talking, "Now Sammy's off grabbing some supplies, right now, and when he gets back, he'll be setting up a couple things for some other lessons, so you'll have me as a teacher for most of today. But it's not like you need both of us to teach you something like this anyway, we can both get out of just about any tie in our sleep. So any questions before we get started?"

"No, I'm good," you tried to believe your own words.

"Good, sit in the chair," Dean's voice took on a more serious timbre. You immediately obeyed, trying not to let on how much you liked it when he got no nonsense and bossed you around.

"Today I'm going to be teaching you how to get out when both your legs and hands are tied, as well as a few new types of knots." He knelt down and started winding the rope around your ankles. God, shorts had been a bad idea. He gripped your calf every now and then to reposition your leg, which just made you think about what it would feel like to have those calloused hands sliding up your legs. The fact that Dean was on his knees in front of you didn't make it any easier to stop thinking those dirty thoughts. Slowly you realized that he was trying to tell you about the knot he was going to use on this ankle. You missed the name of it the first time around, but luckily he said it again, and you caught enough of the tail end of his speech to feel fairly confident that you could get your ankle out.

He switched to the other ankle and tied it with a different knot, which he also explained how to untie. Next he stood behind you and tied your wrists together. Okay, keeping your breathing even and your mind out of the gutter was definitely difficult now. You could feel one strong hand holding your wrists together, while the other tied them with rope. You could feel his breath fanning over the back of your neck as he explained the next kind of knot. He also tied your elbows together, and explained that the bad guys didn't often think to do this, but that if they did that this would be the part that was a real bitch to get out of. Finally he walked back around the front of you and talked about how sometimes, if they were smart, they'd tie your waist to the chair so that your couldn't use your body weight to knock the chair over and, if it was flimsy enough, break it. You froze every muscle trying to stay still and not react as his hands brushed your stomach. You just prayed he didn't notice how erratic your breathing had become.

He stood back in front of you and admired his handiwork. "Not bad, if I do say so myself. How are you Y/N? Anything too tight, need anything repeated?"

You shook your head, biting your lip and trying desperately not to imagine the things that you'd love for Dean to be doing to you in this position.

"You okay Y/N? You're breathing a little hard."

You looked up at him, praying that he didn't notice that your cheeks were also flushed, and your pupils were blown wide. "No, I'm fine, just- it's just a little scary."

He nodded and seemed to understand. "Know where to start?" You nodded, he'd told you, hands came first. "Then get going." You began to work at the knots holding your wrists together. Dean went to stand behind you, occasionally correcting your technique. You then moved on the bindings around your waist. With your increased wiggle room, elbows came next, and then finally your ankles. You knew that you were slower than Dean would have liked, but you thought you'd done pretty well, considering that half of your brain power was going towards not moaning like a whore, and begging Dean to touch you. Once you'd undone the last bind around your ankle, you panted and smiled up at Dean.

"Good." Dean said, "Now do it faster."

"What?" you asked breathlessly, as he knelt in front of you and began tying you up again.

"You heard me," was all he would say.

You bit your lip again at Dean's commanding voice, but you managed to stay quiet. Once Dean had you bound again, you started to undo the knots on your hand, but before you could even undo the first knot you heard Dean say, "Hold up, forgot something last time." He walked back around in front of you and held up a long strip of cloth. "Gag," he stated simply. You couldn't help the twist of your hips at that little reveal. "You get panicked, or need to tap out, clearly hold up three fingers on both hands and grunt three times, and I'll get you out. But we will come back to it later, you need to work on your breathing while you're doing this, and the gag will make it much more obvious to you when you're hyperventilating. Understood?"

You nodded, "Yes, sir." Your eyes widened and you immediately pressed your lips together when you realized what you'd said. You hadn't meant for that to slip out, it was just that when you were in this position, that was usually the answer expected of you. Your cheeks flushed, oh god, what must Dean think of you? But instead of making a big deal about it, Dean simply grinned, and replied, "I think Dean is just fine for now, but a little respect is never a bad thing." He tied the strip of fabric around your head, walked around behind you, and said, "Okay, show me what you do if you want to tap out." You clearly held up three fingers on both hands and grunted three times behind the gag, okay they were more like moans, but really, you were doing the best you could. You closed your eyes and got to work, but the moment Dean noticed that you had your eyes closed he came around, squatted in front of you and took your face in his hands. "Hey, hey," he said "Eyes always open, you never know when something important's going to happen." You let out a little moan at opening your eyes and finding him so close, but you nodded, and kept your eyes resolutely trained on him. He stroked a thumb along your cheek and grinned, "Good girl." You definitely moaned at that. He had to know what he was doing. Was he flirting with you? Before you had time to think about it, he'd stood up and walked back behind you and told you to continue.

Despite the additional distractions, you got yourself out of all the ropes much quicker, and Dean seemed satisfied with your time. "Okay," he said, offering you a hand up, "That was good, we'll need to practice that a few more times, but I think you're going to be fine." You rubbed your legs together at the mention of having to do that again, but otherwise didn't react. You heard the bunker door slam, and Dean glanced toward the entrance. "Oh good, you're back, Y/N and I just finished up ropes, so you should have plenty of time to set up the course, thought I'd do security next."

"Sounds good," Sam yelled back, walking towards the stairs, "I should be set up in about an hour, hour and a half."

"Alright, I might have time to take her down to the range as well then."

"Go for it," Sam replied before heading down the stairs.

You looked back toward Dean, "Four trainings today?"

Dean simply shrugged, "Got a lot to learn."

You nodded. At least the next activity wouldn't be unintentionally kinky, so it should be easier. You were about to find out just how wrong you were.

===============================================================

"Okay, Y/N, go grab your computer."

You scampered off to your room, glad that it seemed like you'd be doing something less physical. He'd probably just be teaching you a bit of coding, maybe some basic protection methods, you weren't sure you didn't know a ton about computers. You grabbed your laptop out of your messenger bag, and walked quickly back to the library. You sat it down on the table in front of Dean.

"So no offense, but why isn't Sam teaching me this? I thought he was the computer guy?"

"I know enough. He might teach you more later, once he's done setting up the course."

You nodded, trusting Dean when he said that he knew what he was doing. He opened up your laptop and was met with your password screen. "Good, well at least you're doing that. But…" he quickly typed in your password. "You use the same password for everything, and I can't count the number of times you've typed that thing in out in public, you gotta stop doing that." You blushed, you hadn't realized Dean knew your password. You were suddenly really glad that you regularly erased your browser history.

"Okay, so now that I'm in, let's see how easy it is to find some stuff." He clicked on the Firefox shortcut, and you started to get worried. He clicked on preferences…and then security, and you got really worried.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"Showing you how easy it is for somebody to find all your passwords if you have them autosaved like this."

Uh-oh. "All they'll see is what sites I have saved passwords for, not the passwords them selves, right?"

Dean shook his head, and clicked a button down at the bottom, suddenly all of your passwords showed on screen. Your stomach dropped. "Okay, Dean, I got it. I'll get them erased." You tried to reach for the mousepad and x out of the window, but Dean yanked the computer away.

"No, no, Y/N, you gotta write all these down so that we can get them changed."

"Fine, Dean, I'll do it on my own, just-" you reached for the laptop again.

He pulled it back again, and looked up at you suspiciously, and then grinned, "What don't you want me to see, Y/N?"

You blushed and looked away, "Nothing, I just- you've got a lot to teach me, and I can change them on my own."

Dean continued to look at you, smiling, "No, there's something on here. What is it?" He tilted his head, and eyed you jokingly, "You got some porn on here Y/N?"

You blushed furiously, and did your best to look him in the eyes, "N-no."

"You do!" he crowed. "Little miss L/N's got porn on her computer. Man, I had you all wrong. What's your taste Y/N?" He turned back to your computer, and tried to start scrolling, but you grabbed his wrist.

"Dean, I-"

He looked back at you still grinning like he was having the time of his life, "What? Nothing to be ashamed of Y/N, tons of people like porn, you know I'm a big fan."

"I know, I just-"

He looked up at you, serious, for the first time since you'd brought him the computer. "Y/N sit." You couldn't help but obey. You sat back down in your chair. "Good girl. Now, I'm going to teach you a lesson. If someone else, had found these passwords, it would have been so much worse than this, so I think a little embarrassment will be a good reminder not to be so careless." He started scrolling through the list, "Your bank account, hunter's forums, illicit weapons markets, credit card scams. Do you realize how bad this could have been?" You bit your lip, and tried not to cry, you'd never thought of it that way. Dean reached over and hugged you, "Hey, hey, I'm not mad, I just need you to remember that this is important. It took me a year to stop saving my passwords when Sam showed me this, I don't want you to take that long," he pulled back and looked at you, "Okay?" You nodded. "Okay, good, now let's see what else you've got on here."

"Dean, I get it you don't have to-" he silenced you with a pointed look. God, this was so embarrassing.

"Let's see. You've got PornHub, pretty vanilla. And, oh, you've got a D/S site," he looked over at you and winked, "Today must have been fun for you, huh?" Your blush deepened. "What else, hmm…a sex toy website." He looked up at you practically beaming. "Do you have any toys Y/N?"  
You bit your lip again and were about to lie, but Dean reached over the table and put his thumb on your lip, slowly pulling it out from between your teeth. "See that? That's the next thing we gotta fix, you've got way to many tells for someone in this line of work." You blinked up at him, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, what?"

He let his hand drop back to the computer, "Tells, tip offs that you're lying. You bite your lip when you're either lying or trying not to speak. You blush. You stammer. You are, quite frankly, a terrible liar. And we're gonna fix that." He said, hitting the mute button on your computer and pushing it over to you.

Job, he was just trying to teach how to do your job, you tried to tell yourself over and over. Just because Dean found the fact that you had porn on your computer funny, didn't mean anything. Just because he was flirting a bit, didn't mean he wanted you. You just happened to be seeing the Dean that you'd always heard people talk about. That was all. You took the computer and looked at the two tabs he had pulled up. He must have found your bookmarks, because he had one tab open to a favorite video of yours. It was unfortunately for you, also one of the kinkier videos that you had favorited. You clicked on the other tab expecting more porn, but instead found a series of pictures of cute baby animals. You looked up at him confused.

He smirked, "Like I said, we're going to work on your poker face. Now a big part of a good poker face, is believing the lie yourself. Pretend that whatever you're lying about is the truth, it's going to be easier that way. Got it?"

"Yeah, but-" you glanced back to the computer screen, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

He leaned in, resting his elbows on the table, and said in a low voice, "You are going to scroll through those adorable animal pictures, or watch that kinky little porn video you favorited, and I'm going to guess which one you are doing." You shuddered, this felt really kinky. "If you can trick me one time, just once, we'll stop. Otherwise, Sammy's gonna come up from the basement to find you watching some very interesting videos."

Your eyes widened. For some reason, the threat of being caught made you feel all the more aroused. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat and nodded. "Okay, I guess just start?"

"Whenever you're ready sweetheart." You resisted the urge to squirm when Dean called you sweetheart. You looked down at your screen largely to have an excuse to stop looking at Dean. You figured you'd start off easy with the baby animals. You clicked on the tab and started scrolling, trying to keep any emotion out of your face. "Animals," Dean said simply. You looked up at him surprised and he reached over and smoothed a thumb over the side of your mouth. "The corners of your lips go down when you're suppressing a smile, don't do that." You nodded, and looked back at the screen. You continued to scroll through the baby animals, focusing on keeping your mouth relaxed. "Animals again, Y/N. Keep the corners of your eyes relaxed, you squint slightly when you think something's cute." You nodded and continued to look at the cute page. "Animals, Y/N you can't stay there all day, go look at the porn. There's a reason I put it there. Out in the field you've got high stakes, your embarrassment at watching porn in front of me is going to mimic that." You looked up at him, and blinked, you hadn't thought about it that way. "Go," he said pointing to the laptop. As always with Dean, you obeyed. You bit your lip and clicked the tab open. Before you could really start watching, Dean's hand was on your face again, pulling on your lip, "Stop it, Y/N." Was it just you, or was his voice huskier than normal? You put it out of your head, took a deep breath and returned your eyes to the screen. You did your best not to bite or press your lips together. Your breathing immediately quickened, this video always got you going for some reason. "Breathing," Dean gently admonished, "Even out your breathing." You started taking deep, deliberate breaths through your nose. "Better," Dean said. You blushed. "Oh, look at the praise kink on you," Dean teased. You blushed harder, and clicked over to the animals, you couldn't take any more of this. The video, watching it in front of Dean, Dean teasing you, fuck! You were so wet, you just wanted to go back to your room and take care of yourself.

Dean sighed, "Animals. You gotta stick with this, Y/N." You obediently switched back over to the porn a few moments later, which he immediately guessed. After about a minute you went back to the animals, and Dean instantly knew. You weren't sure how long you continued on like this, but it felt like a lifetime. After a while it occurred to you maybe you could use your weakness as a strength. You clicked over to the animals, but in your mind's eye, imagined the porn, which quickly morphed into you imagining that you were fucking Dean.

"Dammit, Y/N, you just backslid by a mile. Porn," he declared, "What happened that time?"

You clicked out of both windows, closed your laptop, and smiled up at Dean. He got it immediately, "You didn't backslide." You shook your head. "That was animals." You continued to smile. He held his hand up for a high five, "That's my girl! That was convincing. Good, very good. Alright, let me just go and see how Sammy's doing with the course, and I'll take you down to the range if we have time."

You nodded, still happy that you'd pulled one over on Dean. As you sat in the library, waiting for Dean to come back, what Dean had just discovered about you finally started to sink in. Dean knew you were kinky now. And he'd taken it in stride, which was good. He had not immediately jumped your bones like a part of you had hoped he would, which was bad. But you supposed there were worse things. However, that was hard to believe when you felt like you were going to explode with horniness already, and Dean was about to go do some weapons work with you. But, much like a good poker face, the ability to wield a variety of weapons was imperative in this field. This was stuff you had to learn, it wasn't Dean's fault that you were kinky as hell.

The sound of Dean bounding up the stairs broke you out of your reverie. He popped his head around the corner. "Okay, looks like the course is taking longer than Sam thought, so he says he's just get one more piece set up and then he'll do the rest tomorrow. So I say we go down to the range, get you comfortable with a pistol, and then go to bed. How's that sound?"

What else could you say? "Yeah, sure, sounds good." You followed Dean through the bunker to the range. You grabbed some ear and eye protection walked through the double doors.

"Man I love that we have one of these," Dean said, genuinely pleased. He walked over to the table full of pistols and looked them over. He grabbed one of the smaller ones and walked back to you. "How about this: 9mm, Smith and Wesson, good for the road, doesn't have much of a kick to it. Look good to you?" You took the gun from him and held it in your hands. You'd only been taught how to use long range guns at this point, so the pistol felt foreign to you. But you felt like you could grip it easily, and you figured that was a good place to start, so you nodded. "Okay," Dean replied and took the gun back. He went over to the ammunition table, and grabbed some 9mm bullets. He walked back to you and guided you, with a hand on your lower back, over to one of the counters. He set the gun and the ammunition down. "First thing's first, I'm gonna teach you how to stand." He showed you the proper stance himself, and then stood behind you and helped position your hips and feet, making small adjustments until he deemed you perfect. Next he showed you how to hold the unloaded gun. He fitted his arms along the outside of yours, and helped get all of your fingers in the correct position along the gun's handle and trigger.

You knew he was speaking the whole time, but you didn't hear a word he said, because when he first started to position you, all you could focus on was how good it felt to have him touching you. And then, right around the time you started to get your wits back, you'd realized that there was something digging into your backside. Was Dean hard? You pushed back against him experimentally under the pretense of adjusting your stance, and Dean huffed out a breath against your ear. He was! Was he just as turned on as you were by everything that had happened today? You turned your head to look up at him, and suddenly he stopped talking. You couldn't take it any more. You had no braincells left to think about possible consequences or how you might have read him wrong. You simply didn't care. You kissed him.

Apparently that was all Dean had been waiting for, because he immediately sat the gun down on the counter next to you, and took your face in his hands. While clearly passionate, Dean was surprisingly gentle. You turned your hips to face him and smoothed your hands over his chest. When he bit your lip lightly, you fisted his shirt in your hands and moaned. He smiled against your mouth before pushing back in to kiss you. You weren't sure how long you stayed like that, just kissing, but you would have been happy to stay there kissing Dean for the rest of your life. Luckily Dean regained enough of his wits to make sure that the two of you got further than that before doomsday. His hands left your face, and you made a whimper of protest, but refused to stop kissing him. Dean didn't seem in a hurry to stop either as he used your upper thighs to lift you onto the counter, and didn't remove his lips from yours during the whole transfer.

You immediately wrapped your legs around Dean's hips, and ground your core against him. Thank god! You'd been dying for some simple friction all damn day. You ran your hands from Dean's chest all the way up to his hair and tugged. Dean broke away from your mouth with a groan. You were panting heavily but still found the breath to say, "Who's kinky now?" You tugged at his hair again and he pushed his hips toward yours. He reached up and yanked a handful of your hair in retaliation, you moaned loudly and arched your back.

"Looks like it's still you," he replied. He leaned in and started kissing your neck. His started running his hands along the outside of your thighs, all the way up to your hips and then back down again. You whimpered and pushed your core towards him again. He chuckled. "Thata girl. You all riled up for Daddy?"

"Oh god, Dean!" you groaned, biting your lip and really bucking against him.

Dean bit your neck and squeezed your hips, grinding against you. "That another kink of yours?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Fuck, mmm, so good, little girl." His thumbs slipped under your shirt and started caressing your skin.

"Please," you couldn't believe you were begging already. "Please, Dean."

You felt him smile against your neck, before pulling away so he could take your shirt off. Slowly. So fucking slowly. His big hands pushed your shirt up over your stomach, over your breasts, and after what felt like ages, completely off your body. Dean eyes burned into yours the entire time. You whimpered, torn between begging him to rip the damn thing off, and not wanting him to stop what he was doing. Once your shirt was off, he dove back in to kiss you again. At some point while you were making out, he got your bra off too, but you had no fucking clue when because his mouth was amazing. You realized what had happened when you felt the rough fabric of Dean's shirt rubbing against you. You pushed into him, wanting more. Clearly Dean got the message, because his hands came up to cup your breast. God, that felt good. He pinched one of your nipples and you couldn't hold back a moan.

Dean pulled back to look at you. "Beautiful," he said, looking at you in a glazed sort of way.

Normally you'd be very flattered, but right now it was hard to think of anything other than the fact that Dean was wearing a shirt, and that was wrong. You impatiently reached for the hem, and with far less finesse than Dean, all but ripped his shirt off. You started to reach for his belt next, but Dean stopped you, gently grabbing your wrists. "Whoa, easy tiger, let's take a minute," he said smiling at you. How the fuck was he so composed? You may have said that aloud, because he responded. "I'm not, okay, I've just got a better poker face," he said. "C'mere," he cradled your face in his hands again, "I've want you, so much. There's so much I want to do with you, to you," his eyes traced your body, "I never thought I'd have this with you. I'd like to slow down a bit for our first time."

You nodded, reaching out to place your hand over his heart. It was so easy to forget how sweet Dean was. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that. There's that bedroom down the hallway, you wanna go over there?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

He stepped away and you hopped off the counter. You reached for his hand and held it as you walked through the range and down the hall to one of the bunker's many guest rooms. You didn't bother to put your shirt back on, Sam had likely already gone to bed, and there was certainly no reason for him to be over on this side of the bunker even if he was still up. As you walked with Dean, a question occurred to you, "Dean why did you think you'd never have this with me?"

"Oh, well," he looked a bit sheepish, "I kinda thought you were a virgin."

"Oh."

"I mean, nothing against virgins it's just, you being a new hunter, devirginizing you didn't seem like the best idea. Even if you were interested, which I didn't think you were."

You laughed. "So me being experienced, not a bad surprise?"

"No, very much not a bad surprise."

"And the kinks?" you asked, still more nervous about that part than you'd like to admit.

"You're kidding me, Y/N. The kinks are the best part. They're- you're," he seemed to get a little tongue tied as he remembered all the kinks there were to try with you.

"Awesome?" you supplied, smiling at his enthusiasm. He turned to face you. You had reached the door to the bedroom.

"Awesome," he agreed nodding. He leaned in and kissed you tenderly. Then he started to say, "But tonight I want-"

"I know. Me too. Make love to me, Dean Winchester."

Dean smiled down at you, and if his smile went slightly watery at the mention of love, neither of you said anything about it. He simply leaned down to kiss you, and walked you backwards into the bedroom. After a moment, Dean pulled back. He picked you up and carried you, bridal style, over to stand next to the bed. In the dim lighting, Dean looked more attractive than ever, and you had to push down your natural instinct to get impatient again. He slowly knelt in front of you, and you had a brief flash of Dean kneeling before you as your sub, hands tied behind his back, collar around his throat. You shivered, and of course Dean noticed. He grinned up at you wickedly. "A switch," he said with one eyebrow raised, "That's not something you see everyday." Your heart dropped, "Dean must just be a dom," you thought. Oh well, you couldn't expect to match up on everything. "Good thing us two switches found each other," he continued.

"Really?" you asked, almost giddy.

Dean laughed at your excitement. Suddenly he smoothed his hands up your legs, and smoldered up at you, "Yes, mistress." Fuck. Me. That was hot. He grinned cheekily at what must have been a very gratified look on your face, "Another day?" he continued, kissing his way up the inside of your leg. You couldn't seem to find your words so you settled for nodding vigorously. Dean's hands made their way up to the button of your shorts. He slowly pulled down your zipper, and then, with that same leisurely attitude that had been killing you all night, he pulled your shorts down your legs. Once they were off, Dean started kissing your upper thighs. Your hands went down to his broad shoulders and started tracing light patterns. Taking his sweet time, Dean got closer and closer to your clothed pussy. After what felt like a lifetime, he pressed a small kiss to your clit through your underwear. You couldn't take much more of this. "Dean, off, please," you finally stuttered out after his third kiss.

Dean gave you a small lick before saying, "Anything you like, Y/N." Jesus, apparently Dean was a huge tease, that was going to be trouble down the line. Maybe he'd be the first dom that was capable of teaching you patience. Alternatively, maybe you'd kill him if he didn't take your panties off quicker! Finally he got your panties off, and when it looked like he was going to go back to slowly and methodically teasing you, you immediately whimpered. "Please, Dean. Please, I can't."

Dean nodded, and without any further acknowledgment of your request, pushed onto the bed, slung both your legs over his shoulders and buried himself face first in your pussy. "Oh fuck!" you gasped out, clutching a hand in his hair. "Oh, fuck, Dean!" His tongue. Oh, god his tongue. How the hell did he find your clit so fast? He lapped at it consistently and quickly, and it was honestly the best thing you'd ever felt. One of his hands came around to hold your hips down, while the fingers of the other began to circle your entrance. You were cursing up a storm using word combinations that you weren't even sure made sense. Fuck that felt good. Dean slowly slipped one finger inside you, and suddenly you were very glad of his strong hand on your hip. Otherwise you might have broken his nose with how hard you would have bucked up. He slowly added another finger and began pumping them in and out of you. By this point you didn't think you were saying anything other than "Dean," and "Please." After a few mind blowing moments, he added a third. The stretch felt so good in combination with his tongue that you all but saw stars. Breathing heavily, you decided that you needed to see Dean like this before you came. With great effort, you lifted your head from the mattress to look down at him.

What you saw was, without a sliver of doubt, the most erotic thing you'd ever seen. Dean had noticed your shift in position and looked up at you. His gorgeous, green eyes, his tongue working away at you, your hand in his hair, it was almost too much to take in. And then. And then. He winked at you at the same time that he curled his fingers into your g-spot. Detonation. You didn't stand a chance. You went rigid and arched back into the mattress, cumming harder than you ever had in your life. You were sure that you were yelling something, but you weren't sure what. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. It felt so good. You didn't think it'd ever end. You didn't want it to. But slowly, very slowly, you came back down to earth. You gradually became aware of Dean gently licking you through your aftershocks as he eased his fingers out of you. "Good?" he asked, less cockily than you would have expected.

"Fuck," was all you were able to answer, breathing as though you had just run a marathon.

That was enough for Dean, who stuck his fingers in his mouth, and hummed contentedly. You let out what Dean could only describe as a mewl at the sight. You saw the corners of his eyes twitch in amusement at your reaction. "Mmmm," he said reluctantly removing his clean fingers from his mouth, "Only thing better than pie." He wiped the rest of your wetness off his chin.

You would have laughed if you hadn't needed him so badly. You wanted to feel his skin on yours. "Dean," you said softly, "I need you." Dean's eyes darkened immediately.

He stood slowly. He toed off his shoes before starting to undo his belt. You sat up abruptly. "No," you said, "Let me." It was Dean's turn to look down on you, as you slowly undid his belt and the zipper and button of his jeans. Going slowly for Dean's sake, but still impatient, you slid his pants and boxer briefs off together. You bit your lip as you looked at Dean in his naked glory for the first time. He truly was a work of art. You put your hand on his cock and started to pump slowly. Dean's head fell back and he groaned. There was already precum leaking from the tip of his penis. You darted out your tongue to lick it off, intending to suck Dean next, but a hand on your head stopped you before you could. "No," Dean said in a gravely voice, "Not right now, I won't last."

With reluctance you sat back, feeling disappointed until Dean said, "I wanna be inside you." Finally. Dean leaned down to kiss you, and you scooted back until you were in the middle of the bed. Dean crawled onto the bed after you until he was hovering over you. You kissed again and he lined himself up asking, "You ready?"

You looked up at him, with his questioning green eyes, and the freckles that you could see so clearly from this distance, and said, "Yes, Dean." You'd never wanted anything more. He kissed you again before, surprisingly, pulling back. He watched your face, eyes roaming from your mouth to your cheeks to your eyes, as he pushed himself into you. You tried to watch his face too, watch the pleasure take him, but the moment that he joined the two of you, you couldn't keep your eyes open. You threw your head back and clutched his shoulders. Dean felt so good, so right. Soon he was completely inside you, and after giving you a moment to adjust, he started thrusting. "Y/N," Dean murmured, over and over.

You forced your eyes open. You wanted to look at him. Seeing Deans face as he worked himself over you was, quite literally a revelation. You were never going to leave this man, you realized. You could never imagine a day when you wouldn't want to see this exact face. Your poker face must have continued to be terrible because suddenly Dean was saying, "I know, I know." He kissed you lightly on the lips, and then your cheek, and then your forehead. He showered your face with kisses as he continued to leisurely roll himself inside of you. Finally his lips landed on yours again. Your kiss which started slow and loving turned slowly into passionate and almost desperate. Dean's hips picked up the pace, and you felt yourself approaching the edge again.

Dean dropped his head to the crook of your neck and you could feel him panting out heavy breaths against your skin. You weren't doing much better. Having Dean this close to you, his chest against yours, his hips, his arms, having him inside you, it was more than just touching, you hadn't felt this kind of connection in a long time. You ran a hand up to Dean's hair, while the other clutched at his back. You began to make small, breathy sounds against next to Dean's ear. Hearing the neediness in your sounds, Dean put his weight onto one forearm, so that his other hand could sneak down between your bodies to rub at your clit. Your cries immediately increased in urgency. His name along with god's started to get thrown into the mix. Dean seemed to be nearing his end as well. His hips had started to lose some of their rhythm and he was making his own small punched out sounds against your neck. It was him groaning out your name that finally put you over the edge. You pushed your body impossibly closer to his, clinging to him like your life depended on it. You yelled out Dean's name so loudly that if you were in your right mind you would have worried about damaging his hearing. You felt the pleasure pulse out from your core where you were fluttering around Dean's shaft, out to the very tips of your fingers. Moments later, triggered by your walls pressing down on his cock, Dean came with a low, long groan of your name.

You both stayed there for a beat, breathing heavily, and waiting to come back down. When Dean did, he gingerly rolled off you and laid on his back. He pulled you along with him so that you ended up with your front moulded to his side, and your head on his chest. You threw your arm over his stomach and closed your eyes. You felt completely fucked out. Your eyes were shut, and you were on the edge of sleep in under a minute. Just before you were about to slip into dreamland, you heard a soft, "Love you." But come morning, you couldn't remember if you'd really heard that or if it was simply a dream. Oh well, you could always ask Dean when you woke him up for round two.


	2. Daddy Dean Please!

Chapter Summary: In this one-shot you and Dean explore your daddy kink.

I mean it, serious Daddy Dom/ Little Girl kink up ahead, if that's not your cup of tea, time to turn back.  
(With various allusions to other kinks you've been working through.)

A/N: You wonderful people! Thank you so much for the positive response to this fic. I'm always pleasantly surprised when I log back in and see that people have written nice notes to me about my kinky kinky smut. It means so very very much to me.  
Unfortunately it does mean that what was intended as a one shot, is now a series.  
Now I have four series going.  
Fuck.  
So depending on what I'm itching to write and how much spare time I have, it may be quite a while until the next installment. But never worry that I've abandoned! I might take ages to update. But I will always, always tell you if I ever decide to abandon a fic.

"Daddy please!" you begged as Dean traced the himself over your opening for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he teased smoothing his free hand over your hip. You were up on your knees, with your ass facing him. He had your knees spread wide, and your wrists were stretched above your head, still attached to the cheap motel headboard where Dean had tied them at the beginning of the night.

"Daddy, please. Please fuck me, Daddy!" You begged obediently, repressing the urge to sass Dean back, knowing he'd only make you wait longer if you did.

"Oh this?" he asked with faux innocence, slapping his dick down against you with a *thwack*. "Is this what you want, baby girl?"

You nodded furiously, and arched your back, trying to push yourself towards him.

"Because I thought you were already good and full," he goaded you, pulling lightly on your princess plug. You moaned at the sensation. Your ass had always been intensely sensitive, and you couldn't wait to feel Dean inside you while you were wearing the plug.

"No, Daddy. Not full enough, neeeed you." You tried desperately to think of what you could say that might make Dean inclined to start fucking you sooner. Because Dean could be a master tease some nights, and you didn't put it past him to not tease you for another quarter of an hour at least, if he was in one of his moods. And unfortunately your earlier hope that Dean might be the first Dom to teach you patience had not come to pass. For all his attempts at imbuing you with that very quality, you remained as impatient as ever when it came to getting what you wanted in bed. "Need your cock, Daddy Dean," you added in his name and some profanity, hoping that would do the trick.

Dean did in fact groan at your words, but his cock remained resolutely outside of your body. "That what you want, baby? My dick and your pretty little plug in you at the same time? Want me to fuck you good, Y/N? You wanna cum again?"

"Yes, yes Dean please! Please Daddy, wanna cum!" you were all but babbling at this point, having Dean so close and yet so far away at the same time was driving you mad. You continued to babble and beg, a mixture of "Daddy" "Dean" "Please" and a wide array of curses kept spilling out of your mouth until you felt a firm hand flat between your shoulder blades. That got your attention and finally you heard Dean murmuring "Shh. Shh. Okay, Y/N, I'm gonna take care of you now. Daddy's got you, just relax." Dean continued to intone calming promises to you as he finally (FINALLY!) slid into you with what felt like inexorable slowness.

"Oh," you whimpered. You felt so full. You'd never had Dean and the plug inside you at the same time, and you felt so spectacularly filled. Before Dean had a chance to stop, out of concern, you followed your oh up with, a far heartier, "Oh my god so good." You melted into the bed, all the tension going out of your upper body, so that your chest was flat to the pillows. Your next moan was bone deep and rich, and your eyes closed with intimate satisfaction.

Dean started to smooth his hand slowly up and down your back as he continued to sink into you. "That's it Y/N, you look so good baby, taking it so good for Daddy." You let out another low moan at Dean's praise. After what felt like a lifetime (not that you were complaining, what with how good it felt) Dean finally bottomed out. Without missing a beat, he began to pull himself out with equal slowness. Normally, after so much teasing, you'd be begin Dean to go harder, but for some reason, tonight you could actually go for a slow-burn fuck. For now at least.

Dean seemed more partial to slow fucking than you. He had a tendency to take his time, really enjoying your body. After just a month of being together, he'd found more of your sensitive spots than all of your previous boyfriends combined. A fact that Dean had dragged out of you during a particularly long d/s session. The things that boy could pull out of you, given enough time and a sturdy bed…you began to think you understood how the Mata Hari's lover's must have felt. Because if you had state secrets they would've been Dean's within the week. It was almost scary how good he was. Almost. But mostly it was just spectacular. You and Dean had spent as much time as possible naked and together since your first night together. And if it weren't for both of your insane commitment to the job, you were certain that fucking each other would be practically all that you were doing. To your great surprise, being with Dean and hunting at the same time seemed to be going quite well. The only major change had been that at motels Sam now had a room to himself, while you and Dean got one together (a couple doors down of course. You being loud + a single thin motel wall = A scarred Sam Winchester.) That and Dean had added another secret compartment to the back seat that only the two of you knew about that contained all of the items needed for your kink of the week. And my goodness the two of you had been having a field day with all your various kinks.

Right now, you were both really enjoying trying out all the iterations of Dean as a dom. You'd tried Dean as:

a Daddy dom (at work currently. You loved how Daddy Dean called you baby girl, and spanked you when you were bad. You particularly loved how Dean's eyes lit up with lust and then trailed slowly over your body, licking you like a hot flame, every time you came out of the bathroom wearing one of your innocent little dresses.);

a domestic dom (That had been a weekend at the bunker when Sam was out, and Dean hadn't let you wear anything other than an apron. He'd fucked you while you were doing dishes and had you suck him off while he ate a pie you'd made him. That one had been fun, because you never knew when he was going to take you. He'd come up behind you and fingered you until you came twice, while you were doing laundry (you swore he was asleep, so you'd jumped a mile high when he first touched you.) What you hadn't liked were the bittersweet moments, in between the sex, where you and Dean had almost lost yourselves in the illusion, imagining that you had an apple pie life, one where Dean sat with the paper in his bathrobe, reading the comics, not the obits, where you made him dinner, and it wasn't a microwaved hot pocket in some dingy motel. You'd simply held one another one another in those moments, trying desperately not to cry, because if one of you did, you were both goners.);

a master (You'd tried this one a couple times. Your favorite had been when you used the dungeon in the bunker, and he'd really gone to town. He'd used a great deal of equipment (St. Andrew's Cross, nipple clamps, ball gag, etc.) which was fun and novel, but your favorite part had been the look in his eyes, slightly condescending, and "you do as I say or you're in for a world of hurt." He'd called you a little bitch, and edged you for hours. It was one of the few times you'd seen the "Hunting Dean" in the bedroom. He tended to like to keep those two sides of himself separate, which you could understand. He'd needed a lot of reassurance, and cuddling after that scene. You'd even seen once or twice in scene where he was close to safe wording. But you'd reassured him and then asked his color and it had been green every time. He said he had enjoyed it (maybe more than he would have liked), but it was a little scary for him, and he just needed to hear you tell him that you liked it, a lot. You also figured it must have been quite emotional for him, given his time in hell, but that maybe trying the dungeon out with you would help him work through it a bit. Dean was nothing if not repressed, and if this helped him address any of his past, even a little, then it sounded like a good idea to you.);

and just some general light domination, orders, spanking, tying your hands up, stuff like that.

The most interesting thing had been that, Dean was a surprisingly gentle Dom. Your one dungeon experience excepted, Dean was the sort of Dom who was always offering praise, calling you by pet names, and touching your body with soothing caresses. He constantly checked in to make sure that you were okay (to which you typically responded that you just wanted to cum, which made him laugh.) He was still commanding, and there was no mistaking that, unless you safe worded, if you disobeyed him, there would be hell to pay. He still did everything you would expect a Dom to do, but by the same token, you didn't think you'd ever been tied up so tenderly. And he was spectacular at aftercare. He always got a wet cloth, cleaned you up, rubbed salve on your bottom any time he'd spanked you, made you drink water, called you "beautiful", and cuddled you until you fell asleep.

You'd tried out some other kinks too, Dean seemed to particularly enjoy role play (the costumes were what the secret compartment in the Impala was largely used for. The last thing Sam needed to see was a pair of cowboy and indian get ups, when you clearly had no cases related to either.) You'd liked the cop role-play, because you could just stare at Dean in that uniform all damn day. Sucking him off in it was enough to practically make you cum untouched. Dean had particularly liked you as a stripper and as a cheerleader. You agreed with him on the stripper role. Giving Dean a lap dance had been hot. Not to mention the fact that he knew how to make a girl feel sexy. The way that he had looked at you, fire in his eyes, his attention completely on you, you'd never felt more powerful. You'd particularly loved the way that his eyes had glazed over when you'd slapped his hands and reminded him that he wasn't allowed to touch. Although, he had been particularly possessive when you'd made love afterwards. He'd wanted you to call yourself his, and only his. You guessed it made sense, when he went to strip clubs, the strippers were being seen by a lot of men. It had just surprised you how territorial the association had made him. But if it meant that you got Dean grunting "Mine," into your neck, you weren't going to knock it.

And still there was a mountain of kinks that you both wanted to try. The next one on your list, was domming Dean. He'd indicated that he was a switch during your first time together, but hadn't brought it up since. And you'd been so happy subbing for him, that you hadn't either. But something about the look in his eyes when you'd slapped his hands away during the stripper role play had you dying to turn the tables. You figured you'd bring it up the next time you were back at the bunker. You weren't sure how comfortable Dean was with subbing, and more importantly how comfortable he was with Sam or anyone else knowing. You figured a familiar setting with thicker walls might be a good idea when it came to trying this next kink out.

Back in the present, Dean was still fucking you with agonizing slowness. You were completely limp from the waist up, just letting the sensation of having Dean inside wash over you. You moaned lowly as Dean's hands smoothed their way over your body. "That's my good girl. So good Y/N." You heard him let out a moan of his own behind you. "You know I can feel your pretty little princess plug," he tugged on your jeweled little butt plug again, causing you to moan again and push your hips back towards him. "Fuck you feel good Y/N. Pretty little pussy, all wet for daddy."

"Yes, Dean. Always wet for you."

You couldn't see him, but you could hear the grin in his voice as he said, "Don't I know it," before leaning down and plastering his front to your back. You found a little strength at that, and arched yourself further into him, loving all the skin on skin contact. Because he couldn't go as deep at this angle, he picked up the pace fractionally to make up for it. It just made you want more. You moaned and wriggled underneath Dean. You felt his laugh rumble through your whole body. He kissed the back of your neck. "Getting impatient princess?" You just moaned and nodded your head. He pressed another kiss to your neck. "You always get so restless," he said fondly. "What would you do if Daddy wanted to fuck you slow, just like this, all night?" he asked, his voice deep, slow, and practically liquid sex. He knew exactly what he was doing. You could never decide if you loved or hated it when Dean knew exactly what he was doing. "What do you think Y/N?" He reached down and began to toy with your clit with the same tormenting slowness.

That got a reaction. Suddenly stiff, you clutched headboard and tried to push yourself towards Dean's fingers. "Dean, please!"

"Ah, ah, ah," he said tauntingly, breath puffing against your neck, "Who am I tonight?"

"Daddy! Daddy!" you corrected quickly, "Daddy, please I need you! Go faster please!" Even though Dean typically let you cum a lot when he was domming you as Daddy Dean, (and tonight hadn't been the exception, you'd cum four times already) you still felt that same desperate need rush through you. Sometimes the more he let you cum, the more you wanted it, and apparently tonight was no exception. "Daddy please! Fuck me harder!" you begged, hips working hopelessly, with very little traction or wiggle room.

Dean's free arm came around you middle, putting a halt to what little motion you'd been able to muster. "Needy girl," he said in a faux serious voice, that you knew from experience meant you weren't going to cum anytime soon. "Baby, who decides when you cum?"

"You do, Daddy," you said abashed.

"Good girl. And why is that?"

"You know best."

"That's right. So slow down, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"Yes, Daddy," you muttered.

Dean let go of your middle, and put his hand back down on the bed to hold himself up while he continued to play with your clit slowly. "Are you okay Y/N? What's your color?"

"I'm fine, Dean," you smiled at his concern.

"Color, Y/N" he asked, a little more stern.

"Green, Daddy," you replied playfully, wiggling your hips back towards him.

"Good," Dean replied. "Then I'm gonna draw this out."

You slumped against the bed again, starting to get annoyed again. "But Daddy, I wanna cum nooowww!" you whined, not realizing what you sounded like until the words were out of your mouth.

Dean pulled himself back from you, and was back up on his knees, spanking you before you knew what was happening. "What did I tell you about being a brat, Y/N?" You wanted to tell him you were sorry, but currently, you were on the verge of cumming. Aside from the fact that Dean spanking you always turned you on, he'd also started fucking you a bit harder (not sure if you know this, but it's hella hard to keep up a slow fuck while you're spanking someone). Both actions were seriously jostling the plug in your ass, and Dean's stern voice while he reminded you how he felt about whining, all combined to have you on the verge of cumming. You tried to keep your noise to a minimum, hoping that Dean wouldn't notice until you'd cum. There'd be punishment for that, but you'd be happy to deal with it once you'd been relieved. Unfortunately, Dean was the master of reading body language, and even with everything else he was doing, he caught you right before you went over the edge. He stopped everything. He stopped spanking you. Stopped talking. Pulled out of you completely. You resisted the urge to scream at the loss, instead you groaned lowly.

Dean gave you a moment to cool off before entering you again and taking up his glacially slow pace. "Y/N got a question for you. Do good girls try to cum when their daddies have expressly told them not to?"

"No," you said, still slightly petulant. You'd been so close!

He spanked you briefly for that. "Did you try to cum when I told you not to?"

"Yes, Daddy," you answered, far more docile this time. You didn't want Dean spanking you if you weren't going to be allowed to cum.

"What does that make you, baby?"

"A bad girl," you muttered burying your face in the pillows. You couldn't believe this! Only Dean could make you, a grown woman, feel guilty for being a "bad girl". "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are, baby girl. I'll tell you how you can make it up to me. If you can get me off in the next, oh say, five minutes, once I'm done, I'll let you cum." As Dean said this he pushed closer to you, and then stopped moving entirely. Immediately understanding, you started rocking yourself on to him. It was tough with the position you were in, but doable. You couldn't exactly set a fast pace though, and you weren't sure if you'd be able to get Dean off in five minutes. Dean seemed happy with how you'd started though, because he let out a grunt and slapped your ass. You instinctively clenched at the spank, earning you a heartier groan from Dean. God, you were an idiot, of course! That was how you could get Dean off, use your kegel muscles. You started squeezing Dean deliberately on every up-pull. Dean gripped your hips, and as much as he said he was going to make you do this on your own, he started to thrust into you. "Good girl, you figured part of it out." Part of it? What else could you do? You were moving as much as you could, and your hands weren't free to touch him. What could…oh! You felt like an idiot all over again. You glanced over at the clock, two minutes to go, you could do this.

"Feels so good, Daddy," Dean was a sucker for dirty talk. He could dish it out with the best of them, utter filth falling freely from his heavenly lips, but he also loved hearing it. He particularly loved hearing how much you was enjoying yourself. That seemed to be a big over arching kink of Dean's (if you could even call it a kink) he loved giving out pleasure. You were pretty sure that a big reason he was such a tease was that you (and probably other girls in his past) came so hard after a long build up. "Love the way you fuck me, Dean. No matter what you do, always feels so good," that was consummately true, it seemed Dean had earned every inch of his reputation. "Love your hands, your tongue too, always know where to touch me." Dean's hand came around and started playing with your clit again, and suddenly getting Dean to cum by the five minute mark was not the big challenge, it was keeping yourself from cumming as well. You worked your hips furiously against him, and let your head fall back, calling out his name like a mantra, "Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean. So good, Dean! Always so good. Nobody makes me cum like you Dean." You heard him grunt behind you at that. You were gonna make it. "C'mon Dean, fuck me. Wanna feel you cum inside me, love feeling you. I've been such a bad, bad girl Dean, make me better." Dean's hips started to pick up the tempo against yours. Oh yeah, god that felt fucking good. Dean had been avoiding your g-spot as a courtesy to you, but in his haste to cum himself, he slipped back into his default of hitting the damned thing dead on. "Oh god!" you called out, as he started hitting it, "Oh god, Dean! Need to cum! So good! Daddy, need to cum!" you called out, trying to throw together a combination of words that would make Dean acquiesce.

Instead it made Dean cum. His hand tightened on your hip, and his pace became fast and erratic. "Oh fuck, Y/N!" he called out, pushing himself deep into you as he came. You felt him spurting inside you and groaned deliriously, still fighting not to cum. You felt all the tension leave Dean's body, and heard him breathing heavily behind you. "Okay," he said breathily, and began to rub your clit again, slowly softening dick still inside you, "Okay, baby girl, cum for me." You obeyed immediately.

"Dean!" you cried out, "God, Dean!" Then you were a mess of moaning, as you felt the pleasure suffuse into every part of your body. Your hips jerked against Dean, and distantly, through the haze of your orgasm, you heard him mutter "Fuck!" and get stiff behind you. Little did you know, that Dean had just learned that post orgasm sensitivity, and staying inside of your girlfriend who cums like a hurricane, were a very bad mix. Slowly you came back to yourself to find Dean had pulled out of you, and was rubbing your lower back.

"You good, baby?"

You nodded sleepily. You finally felt sated. You just wanted to curl up with Dean and sleep, but you knew there was aftercare to go through. First of all, you still had a plug up your ass.

Dean chuckled, "I finally wear you out?"

"Dean, you wore me out gooooood," you moaned (when you got like this, Dean called you "cum drunk", you preferred to call it "orgasm drunk". In your opinion it sounded classier.)

"Glad to hear it. We gotta get a couple things taken care of before I can put you to bed, okay baby?" You nodded, trying, with great effort to stay on your knees. "Okay, I'm gonna take your plug out first, you ready?"

"Yes, Dean," you said, yawning.

He pulled it out slowly, and as fucked out as you were, it still caused a flutter in the pit of your stomach. "Good job, good girl, I'm gonna put this on the bedside. I'll get it cleaned up in a moment. First I'm gonna untie you, okay?" Dean was always like this after a session, calmly explaining everything he was going to do before he did it.

"Yes, Dean," you vocalized. You'd learned that it made him feel better when you responded vocally during aftercare, no matter how tired you were.

Dean got up and sat beside you on the bed. He then reached over top of you, and swiftly undid the ropes around your wrists. He briefly checked for damage, but didn't expect to find anything major. You'd gotten a lot better at not tugging to hard on your bindings, and the nylon ropes Dean used weren't prone to giving rope burn. He slowly sat you up on your knees, saying "I know you're tired, baby, but I need you to roll your shoulders out while I grab the aftercare kit, believe me, you'll thank me in the morning." You nodded, resisting the urge to pout. You knew he was right. And besides, you were doing far less than he at the moment, what right did you have to complain? You rolled your shoulders, stretching them, and working out the kinks, while you listened to Dean in the bathroom, washing off the plug, cleaning himself and wetting a towel for you. You had just started on your neck when Dean returned with the kit, and your towel in a bowl. He sat them both down on the bedside table, and knelt behind you. He started kneading your back looking for any knots that might have formed while you were tied to the bed. You melted into his strong hands, and hung your head forward. This always felt so good.

"Any tension anywhere?" he asked.

"Mmm-mmm. All good. How about you? Anything I can get?"

"You can take care of me once I get you fixed up."

"You always say that," you replied, with a hint of grumpiness.

"Yes, I do," he admitted, "It's not my fault if you fall asleep, before you get to repay the favor."

"Is so," you said drowsily. It was fine, you always got Dean back in the morning. He was usually stiffer then anyway. A lot of times, if you wanted to be particularly caring after Dean spent the night taking care of you, you'd go get breakfast before he woke up, and wake him up with a blow job. It seemed to be a good trade off for the both of you. He pampered you in the evenings; you pampered him in the morning.

"Is not," Dean replied placidly, deeming your back okay and moving on to the next step of your care. He patted your backside, "Okay, this end up." You put your butt up in the air, and leaned forward on your elbows, in a very similar position to the one you were in just minutes before. Dean grabbed the wet towel off the table, and gently cleaned all the evidence of your coupling off you. At first you hadn't been so sure about letting Dean clean you, but Dean had told you that by his logic, at least half of that mess was him, which made sense to you. He'd of course offered to let you take care of it yourself if that made you more comfortable. And you had the first couple times after his offer, but had slowly petered out as you got more and more comfortable with Dean, and more and more reluctant to leave the warmth of the bed.

Next he pulled out the tree oil salve he used whenever his spanking turned your bottom red. He hadn't gone to hard this session, and you suspected that you were barely pink, but he still insisted that it was better safe than sorry. He applied the cream gently and rubbed it in, until it had all been absorbed by your skin. He patted you on your bottom and said, "All done, Y/N." You turned and sat up against the headboard. He pecked you on the lips and asked, "Anything else hurt?"

You shook your head, "No, Dean. I feel good."

He smiled and cupped your face in his hand, "Good." He leaned back and grabbed the glass of water, and handed it to you. "Drink this, and take the Advil, and chocolate on the table, I'll be right back."

You took the water. "Okay, Dean." It was so interesting, how he was so caring about the smallest hurts when it came to what you did in the bedroom, but when it came to hunting, he was very much of the, stitch it up with dental floss, and drink some alcohol variety. You supposed it was partially because these were hurts that he, technically, caused, and partially because they were hurts that he could fix. You could see how taking care of you was as much of a comfort to him as it was to you. Maybe in his mind it helped balance out the times that he couldn't care for you. At least that's what you hoped. Sometimes Dean's guilt worried you. It particularly worried you because of your increasing connection. If something happened? He'd never forgive himself. And something was bound to happen. To one or both of you. So you let Dean take care of you after he "took care of you." And what's more you kept yourself in the moment, and let yourself enjoy it. Because this was what he could do. And this was what you could accept.

You drank the water and took the Advil. While you were savoring the chocolate, Dean returned. He'd put up the aftercare kit, had thrown on a pair of sweatpants, and had come back with one of his old t-shirts, and a pair of your panties. He slipped the shirt over your head, and handed you the panties. You wiggled into them, and then held out your arms for Dean. While you loved everything he did for you, this was always your favorite part of the aftercare, just having him hold you. Dean knelt beside you on the bed, and pulled you into his arms. You stayed like that for a few minutes, before the sleepiness set in again and you wanted to lie down. You pulled Dean down with you into a spooning position. You liked feeling Dean's big body all around you, the heat of his bare chest permeating your thin t-shirt. And his smell, that was why you liked wearing his shirts to bed, he smelled more like home and safety than anything or anyone you'd ever known. He pulled the sheets up over the both of you and you snuggled back against him.

"You good?" he asked, referring this time to your emotions.

"Yeah, I liked tonight. It was fun. As always a little frustrating when you don't let me cum but-"

"Hey, I made you cum four times before that Y/N. And I only made you wait a little."

You laughed at his defensiveness, "I know, I know. I'm only teasing, you know I love it."

"Yeah, you do," Dean muttered cockily.

"Seriously, Dean. I'm doing fine. I liked the Daddy kink thing. You take good care of me when you're in Daddy Dom mode."

Dean nodded behind you, "Damn right I do."

You laughed again. "How about you, Dean? All good?"

"Better than good, I'm fucking awesome," his sleepy yawn, slightly undercut his emphatic enthusiasm, "A little sleepy, but awesome. Let me tell you, I am a big fan of you as my baby girl. We should have you be a brat more often though."

"Oh, you like punishing me Daddy?" you asked teasingly.

"Don't. Don't, you'll get me- we've gotta sleep Y/N."

"Spoil-" yawn "Sport."

Dean closed his eyes and pulled you closer, "Uh-huh, very convincing."

" 'Night, Dean," you muttered, pointedly avoiding the big L word, as both of you had done since your first night together.

" 'Night, Y/N." And before you knew it you were out like a light, safe in the circle of his arms.


	3. Hot and Cold

Summary: A continuation of your kink exploring adventures with Dean Winchester.  
This week: sub!Dean

Including: Dean in panties, bondage, orgasm delay/denial, blindfolds, gags, sex toys, and anal play

A/N: Fuck! I don't know how this happened guys, I really don't. This was not supposed to be a 20k one shot in depth exploration of Dean as a sub. This was-THERE ARE CHAPTERED FICS THAT ARE HALF THIS SIZE!

*frustrated sigh*

I just- I just thought there should be more het sub!Dean fics out there and now...I don't know, I don't know guys. The notes aren't meant for rambling. So I'll stop now and just say, you've all been lovely, as always. Come join me for adventures on tumblr, and please for the love of god somebody teach me how to write shorter fics.

Also, a huge fan of constructive criticism, I still feel like I can't get Dean's voice right.

You were currently driving back to the bunker after a clean and easy vampire hunt. They had been newly blooded and intensely stupid. Their maker wasn't very old himself, and ill informed about the world he had entered into. He didn't even know that hunters existed! You, Sam, and Dean, had gotten the whole nest cleared out within a matter of days. The upside was that it had been a fine time for you to practice some of the new techniques that Sam and Dean had been teaching you. Close combat in particular had featured heavily since cutting the head off was the only way to go with vampires. Dean had still had some trouble coping with seeing you in the middle of the fray, but of course he'd refused to say a damn thing about it. You had tried to reassure him, but that was hard to do when every time you brought it up, you could see Dean shutting down. His face turned stony, his answers became monosyllabic, and eventually you gave up. The only way you knew that the hunt had made him uncomfortable (other than the faces he made when he thought you and Sam weren't looking) was the way he'd approached sex with you. Your sex life over the past couple days was as varied as ever, and he didn't seem to be leaning towards any particular kinks, there was just a certain added intensity to your encounters. It was hard to explain, but there was a tension there that you weren't used to, a sort of strange longing. He seemed to hold you a little closer, grip you a little tighter, and hide his face from you, as though there was something he feared you would see. He never started out that way, but for the past few days it was what he always devolved into by the time you were finished.

You were worried what penning all of this fear up must be doing to him. You worried partially because you knew what it was doing to you. Seeing Dean in the midst of five vampires, as clumsy as they were and as capable as Dean was, still made your heart stop. How could it not? You'd tried to talk to Dean about this, both trying to alleviate your own fears and hoping to get Dean to open up, but it had gone horribly. You started to talk, and even though Dean didn't shut down in the same way he did when you asked him questions about how he felt, you could still see what it cost him to not immediately stop the conversation. You couldn't stand to see the pain that talking about this caused him, so, once again, you dropped it. And so you were left with your worries alone. Who could you talk to? Going to Sam or Bobby to talk about Dean didn't exactly seem kosher, and you weren't in contact with anyone from your old life. So you simply did your best to put it out of your mind. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you had started this. So did Dean. That was all there was to it. Talking wasn't going to make either of you less likely to die.

So there you were, driving back to the bunker unable to stop your leg from bouncing. On top of all of the penned up emotions that were making you antsy, there was what you had planned when you got back to the bunker. Weeks ago you'd decided that the next time you and Dean were at the bunker, you'd bring up domming him. The recent tension was no reason not to continue forward with the plan. In fact taking the control out of Dean's hands for a bit would probably do him some good. You didn't know why you were so nervous, Dean had already told you he was a switch, and he'd barreled through every kink you'd tried so far with unmatched enthusiasm. I mean, you hadn't dommed anyone in a while, but there were a lot of kinks you'd tried with Dean as of late that you either hadn't done in a while or had never done at all. Despite all the reasons not to be nervous, you still were. You could chicken out, and wait for Dean to bring it up, you were sure he would eventually, but the tantalizing thought of having Dean on this knees this weekend was too much to bear. You didn't want to wait for Dean to ask. You were going to go through with this.

Lost in thoughts of how you were going to bring it up to Dean, his hand on your bouncing knee startled you. "If you don't stop that, I'm going to tie your legs to Sam's seat." Your leg stopped moving immediately, and for the first time in over an hour, you looked at Dean directly. He was still watching the road, free hand on the wheel, but you could tell the smirk he was wearing was for you.

You laughed shallowly. "I don't think Sam would appreciate that."

Dean's thumb started tracing over your kneecap. "Don't think he'd notice, kid's out like a light."

You shifted slightly in your seat, Dean's gentle tracing, and his joke about tying you up was turning you on at an embarrassingly quick rate. You spared a quick glance at Sam, who did indeed appear to be out cold. "Dean, I-"

"So what exactly is your big plan for when we get back to the bunker?"

You squirmed a little, looking at Sam again. "Dean, your brother is-"

"The heaviest sleeper known to man. Look, you haven't stopped fidgeting or looking at me for the past hour. Just get whatever it is out so you can relax, alright?"

"I-um," this didn't exactly fall in with your plan of bringing up Dean subbing in a private environment. Dean's fingers were still tracing patterns that were less than soothing on your leg. There was a pause, and you saw the moment Dean decided to relent.

"Look, if you don't wanna tell me," he lifted his hand from your knee in a brief motion of surrender, "That's fine with me." He glanced up to look at you in the rearview mirror, "You just look uncomfortable, is all."

He returned his eyes to the road and waited for your decision. Maybe getting everything out now would be good. It would be one less thing to worry about. But there was no way you could do it with Sam in the car. "Can we pull over at the next rest stop? I think I'd like to stretch my legs."

Dean smiled, and glanced at you in the mirror again. "Yeah, sure we can do that." He patted your knee twice before returning his hand to the wheel. Now you just had to worry about how you were going to phrase this. You had to brace your leg against Sam's seat, so it wouldn't start bouncing again.

Dean pulled over at the next rest stop, which was luckily at a state border, so it was actually quite nice. True to form, Sam kept on snoring, even when Dean turned off the engine. Since Dean didn't like to break a lot on trips, he insisted on waking Sam. The last thing he wanted was to have Sam wake up 15 minutes after you were on the road again and ask to stop. Dean let Sam know that you'd stopped and that you and he were going to go stretch your legs, "Want anything?" Dean asked. Sam said he'd just run to the restroom and meet you guys back here. Dean nodded, and you and he set off for a small walking path around a pond. Luckily it wasn't heavy tourist season, so despite being one of the better rest stops, practically no one was around. You and Dean had the path around the pond completely to yourselves. Dean grabbed your hand as you walked, "So what's up?" You still loved how tactile Dean was, and squeezed his hand.

"I um- nothing much, it's just um- maybe something new, I thought might- when we get back to the bunker." Good god you were shit at this. To be fair though, was there a graceful way to bring up subbing on a sunny afternoon at a duck pond?

Luckily Dean got the gist of where this was going immediately, and lit up. "Like a 'you and I' kind of new thing?"

"Yeah, like a you and I kind of new thing." You paused again. Seriously, Dean was already excited about this, why were you so nervous?

"You want me to play 20 questions guess the kink? Cause I'll do that," he asked grinning.

You smiled back, "No, Dean it's fine. I dunno," you glanced around at the rest stop, "This just feels a little weird."

Dean glanced around too, "You wanna wait till we're back at the bunker?"

You bit your lip, you really should just get this out. This was stupid, you and Dean had done a million things together. Dean noticed you biting your lip and blushing. He stopped and turned to face you, "Hey, hey," he took your face in his hands, "C'mere." He paused, and looked you in the eye, "Is it kinkier than a bread box?" he asked seriously.

You laughed and pulled away. "How do I even answer that?" You began walking again. "How kinky is a bread box to start with?"

"I dunno, I'm sure there's somebody out there who has some bread box chat channel, so I'd say pretty kinky."

"Then, no" you answered grabbing his hand again, "It is not kinkier than a bread box."

"Hmm." He grinned down at you knowingly, "Well is it kinkier than that night we had last week after the rugaru hunt?"

You shivered involuntarily at the memory. That had been a pretty wild night. "We'll have to see, could be."

"Could be? I like the sound of that. Hmm. Anything to do with role play? We haven't played doctor yet."

Dean always talked about this so easily. "No. No role play. Althoooough," you smiled up at him, "I do need to get my vitals checked soon."

Dean's eyes ran up and down your body, "I can see that. How about uh- how about your toy collection? I haven't tried to max you out yet."

A shudder ran down your back, Dean had threatened multiple times to tie you down with a vibrator against you. You'd discussed it as a possible part of a larger night that you both hadn't gotten around to yet where Dean promised to find out just how many times he could make you cum. That was a really tempting proposition, almost enough to derail you. But no, a picture of Dean lying on the bed with his hands bound above his head ran through your mind, and suddenly your determination was renewed. "No," you replied, "We need to do that too, but no, that's not what I was thinking of."

"Hmm. We are going to have to do that one at the bunker. You're so damn loud. You're loud after five, can't imagine what you'll be after ten, fifteen…" he trailed off, and ran his thumb lightly along your hand.

You blushed under his heated gaze, god if he didn't guess soon, you were going to be mighty uncomfortable on the ride home. "Next question, Dean."

"C'mon, I like talking about this. How high do you think the final count'll be? Do you-"

You couldn't let him keep talking like this. "I said, next question," you ordered, shouldering him playfully.

"So pushy, Y/N." His eyes lit up, "Is that what you wanna do? You wanna domme me Y/N?"

You pressed your lips together, and resolutely looked at the ground. Wow, he'd gotten there fast. He leaned down and whispered intimately.

"You want me on my knees, mistress?" You shuddered and finally looked up. His eyes were a lot closer than you had guessed. You blinked, taken aback, before nodding quickly, unable to find your voice. You did have enough wherewithal to kiss him though. Dean accepted the kiss, and before long the two of you were embroiled in a full on make-out session. You were totally lost in Dean, and totally turned on. You could feel his hard on pressing against you, and suddenly it occurred to you that you and Dean had yet to have sex outdoors. Suddenly that sounded like a very good idea. It couldn't take long, there was a small forrest just to your left, and you were both already ridiculously turned on. Just as you were about to pull back and suggest exactly that, you felt Dean's phone buzz. Dean kept right on kissing you until it buzzed a second time. Rolling his eyes, he pulled back and took out his phone. Dean read the texts and scoffed before turning the phone to you. Both were from Sam. The first read, "Don't have sex in the park." The second read, "Seriously, Dean, do NOT."

"You were right, shoulda let him sleep," Dean muttered.

You were a bright red, clearly more embarrassed by the whole thing than Dean. "C'mon, let's go," he sighed turning back towards the car. He noticed that expression on your face, "Oh, don't. The only reason he's being so pissy is the last time I had sex in the woods, he had to bail me out of jail."

You laughed, poor Sam. The number of times he must have had to deal with the consequences of Dean being a playboy would give anyone a short fuse. "Poor Sam," you voiced, "Jail though?"

"Yeah, well. I wasn't what you would call respectful to the cop who found us."

"Dean," you admonished jokingly.

"He was a douche alright? Sam's overreacting, bail wasn't even that high." He looked down at you seriously, "And don't think I've forgotten what you said, we are totally doing that this weekend. So you start planning on the way home, alright sweetheart?"

You would have responded, but you'd reached the car, and Dean was already sliding into the drivers seat, calling Sam a jealous cockblock.

You slid into the back, with a far more contrite, "Hey, sorry Sam." You truly were, you tried your best to keep Dean's and your sex life out of Sam's face.

"Thank you, Y/N," Sam said pointedly, glaring at Dean.

"Hey, no don't apologize to him."

"Jail, Dean. I had to bail you out of jail."

"Oh come on Sammy, it was like 50 bucks, a small price for being adventurous, you should try it sometime."

"Yeah, sure I'll get right on that, Dean. Let me go stick my junk in the next patch of poison ivy I see."

"Hey, whoa! Look just because you're horny doesn't mean you lose the ability to count leaves."

Sam threw up his hands, "Whatever. I'm not bailing you out of jail for that again."

"Killjoy," Dean muttered underneath his breath. But nothing more was said, and silence descended in the car. Soon after Dean turned on the radio. You were left with your thoughts. Your many varied, and very kinky thoughts. The trouble wasn't coming up with things to do with Dean, it was narrowing down your vast array of ideas, into a list that was feasible to accomplish in a weekend. As you thought, every now and then you'd catch Dean looking at you knowingly in the rearview mirror. You couldn't wait to get to the bunker.

After what felt like an eternity, you were finally pulling into the garage at the bunker. You stiffly unfolded yourself from the backseat, and stretched your arms over your head in relief. Sam had been adamant about not stopping the car for more time than it took to run to the restroom since the incident at the rest stop. Normally you would have stretched out and taken a nap in the backseat, but thinking about domming Dean had you far too amped up to even consider rest. And all that thinking had been useless to boot. Every time you thought you had some semblance of a plan, or even a solid choice for what you wanted to try first, your eyes slid back to Dean, and a whole new avalanche of fantasies would come tumbling into your head, and you had to start all over again. So now, you were stiff, horny, and planless. You suppressed a sigh, and went to help the boys unpack. There usually wasn't a ton to do, just grab your bags and put away some of the specialty weapons that you didn't like to keep in the Impala, but the number of specialty weapons you'd picked up on this trip was more formidable than usual, so you suspected it was going to take longer than usual to unload.

"Here, you put these away, and I'll dump our bags in the room," you said handing Dean a couple weapons, and holding your hand out for his bag. Dean shrugged off his bag, and took the proffered weaponry. Sam was already loaded down with a variety of "souvenirs", so he left for the armory, all but dragging an incredibly heavy magical mace that you doubted you'd ever use again.

Dean craned his neck around to make sure Sam was out of earshot, and then said quietly, "Hey, why don't you take our bags down to the spare room two floors down. You know the one that's next to the- uh."

"Equipment room?"

"Yeah that one," he smiled, "It's got a good shower."

You looked at him innocently, "Oh is that all?" Dean nodded. "That's the only reason you want me to take the bags down there?" Dean nodded again. "Nothing to do with the room being soundproofed and immediately adjacent to some of the more interesting rooms in the bunker?"

Dean leaned back and sucked in a dramatic breath, scrunching half of his face up in an expression of consideration, before dropping forward again, looking you dead in the eye and candidly saying "Okay yeah. Yes. That, yes that may have had something to do with it. Lots to do with it. Everything to do with it."

You smiled and threw your free arm around Dean's neck. "You dork." You kissed him lightly. "I'll put our bags down there, but I've got to grab a couple of things from our room first. Anything in particular you want?"

"You're grabbing stuff, what kind of stuff?" he grinned excitedly.

"Fun stuff. You'll see," you replied mysteriously. "You need anything while I'm up there?" you repeated. Dean shook his head. "Okay, while I'm doing that, you go fetch us some dinner after you've finished putting those up," you said nodding to the pile of weapons at Dean's feet.

Dean groaned, "You sure, Y/N? You sure that's the first thing you want me to do?" He dropped a hand to your hip, and stepped into your personal space, "I mean, I don't know about you, but I've been half hard for near 200 miles." He started to press light kisses to the crook of your neck. "Let me take care of you. Just once, scout's honor. Then I'll go fetch anything you want me to." Your breathing quickened, and in that moment you truly understood just how much domming Dean was going to be an exercise in self control.

You drew in a shuddering breath, and wound your fingers into Dean's hair, and tugged. Hard. Dean jumped in surprise, and then stiffened with what was unmistakably arousal. Before he had a chance to formulate a response, you pulled him back, to look at you. "No, Dean," you said as firmly as you could manage, "Do as I said. This is going to be a long night, we're going to do it right. Now after you've fetched the food, take your brother his share, and then meet me in the room, where we will talk about this before we start. Understood?"

Dean blinked slowly, clearly surprised by the role reversal. He was breathing hard, and looking so spaced out, you weren't sure he was going to answer without prompting. You tugged his hair again (which caused him to let out a brief moan) and repeated yourself, "Dean I asked if you understood. Do you?"

He licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah, I mean yes, I- understood."

"Good," you replied firmly, even though you kind of regretted having started this outside of the bedroom. You hadn't expected Dean to slip into the role so quickly. You got the feeling Dean hadn't expected it either. He was pretty distractible when it came to sexy surprises. A horny Dean was not a smart Dean, you knew that but still, you hadn't expected him to be this out of it. You let go of his hair, and took a step back. Dean's eyes were still tracing your face, spending a great deal of time lingering on your lips. "Dean," you prompted again, "Go."

Dean jumped slightly, and his eyes shot back to your. "Yeah, yeah I'll just," he cleared his throat and tried to smile, "I'll just, go." He pointed lamely over his shoulder, "I'll go." He gathered up the weapons with what you would consider minimal fumbling give the situation and headed out. You blew out a shaky breath once he was gone. Either subbing was a bigger kink for Dean than he had let on, or he hadn't indulged in a long time. You were willing to bet it was a little bit of both, but more heavily the latter. The ratio of male subs to female dommes was not spectacular, it was probably a hard thing to find just picking up random people from bars. And come to think of it, even if Dean did find a domme at random, you weren't so sure he'd submit, not truly. His life was so dangerous, you bet he wouldn't let anyone put him in anything he couldn't get out of in 2 seconds flat. Speaking of which, you had some equipment to pick up. You walked up to what had become yours and Dean's bedroom. Truly, it was Dean's, you just slept there most of the time. Having a room of his own at the bunker made Dean so happy that you had tried to move as few of your things as possible into his room. The last thing you wanted was to make Dean feel as though the space wasn't his anymore. The upside of this was that you still had a room of your own. A room where you could store things that you'd rather Dean not find.

Your room was just a couple doors down from Dean's. You walked through the door and headed straight for a secret compartment you'd found during your first week there. You opened it up and pulled out what you wanted, which was essentially the entire contents of the compartment. You and Dean had filled out your hard and soft limit lists, along with what you preferred not long after finding out you were both switches, so you had an idea of what Dean was into as a sub, but after what you'd just seen, you wondered just how much of it he'd actually tried. You didn't want to push him too far too fast, but you also didn't want to run back up here if things took a different turn from what you were expecting. So you figured it was safest to just grab everything. "Everything" entailed a pair of blue satin panties (Dean's size), some black lingerie, a dress and heels (for you), thick leather cuffs (that were supposed to be impossible to get out of), a thick black blindfold, a scarf, a tie, a cock ring, lube, a vibrating dildo (with a suction cup on the bottom) and a very narrow vibrating butt plug. You'd be very surprised if you got to all of it tonight, but it never hurt to be prepared. You shoved everything in a bag, grabbed a pair of towels, your toothbrushes and some pajamas, and headed downstairs.

On the ground floor you ran into Dean and Sam. Dean looked excitedly at the bag, but because of present company, didn't say anything about it. "We still have room for more weapons?"

"Somehow," Sam smiled, "Not sure how the hell we're ever gonna use them all."

"Always good to be prepared, Sammy. Never know when we'll need a huge ass mace." Dean seemed to have gotten himself under control, that was good. "Hey, Sammy wants Chinese, I'm fetching. You want anything in particular Y/N?"

"Some egg drop soup would be nice."

"Gotcha," Dean said as he headed off to the Impala.

"Thanks, Dean," you called after him.

Once he left, you turned to Sam, "So what do you think you're gonna do tonight?"

"Read a bit, probably turn in early. Why? You and Dean need me out of the bunker?" Sam asked, surprisingly good natured for someone who had had to stop you and Dean from having sex in a park earlier in the day.

You blushed, "No, umm. Maybe just avoid two floors down from here."

"No problem."

"It's still taking some getting used to this whole, you and Dean are so open with one another. I can't imagine talking about this with anyone in my family."

Sam shrugged, "It comes from close quarters, growing up on the road. Privacy's kind of a luxury. And you know Dean, he's not the most discreet."

You laughed, "Yeah, not a strong suit of his. I'm trying to pick up the slack."

Sam nodded, "I figured, the fact that I haven't caught you two together, even with the separate rooms, let me tell you, it's been a nice vacation from coming back to the motel to a sock on the door at best."

"Believe me, we are going to keep that record up. Just talking about this is a bit rich for my blood, much less," you shook your head, "So yeah, just avoid two floors down and you'll be fine."

"Can do."

"Thanks," you said, and walked off to the stairs, still trying to shake off what felt like an awkwardly open conversation to you.

Two flights down you reached the room Dean was talking about. It was a large, luxurious bedroom that for reasons you'd prefer not to question had been soundproofed. Many of the rooms on this floor had been soundproofed, a fact that ranged from convenient to slightly disturbing based on the contents of the room. You dumped the bag on the bed and went to grab a shower. You had to be quick, the Chinese place Dean was going to wasn't that far away. You were in and out of the shower within five minutes. You blow dried your hair quickly, feeling so much more relaxed now that you had all of that grime off of you. You walked back to the bedroom, and slipped on the lingerie, heels, and dress. You had just put all the items into a far more dramatic black chest, when Dean walked in. He let out a low whistle at seeing you bent over the chest in your slinky black dress. You straightened up, and hastily closed the chest not wanting him to see anything you had inside.

Dean was grinning at you, looking like sex on legs, "You got something good in there for me, Y/N?"

You had to try not to slip back into the submissive role you were so used to at the sight of Dean's confident swagger. "Of course, Dean. I've got lots of fun things in there for you," the look in Dean's eyes was positively sinful, "But first, let's eat and talk about boundaries."

Dean's eyes stopped tracing your body and flicked back up to yours, "Seriously?"

"I've never heard you complain about eating," you teased.

"Well, yeah, but," Dean gestured to you and the box.

"No, Dean. Food first then sex."

Dean rolled his eyes, and walked over to the table. "Tease," he huffed.

You smirked, "You have no idea."

Dean looked back at you, "I really think I do, hun."

You and Dean sat down at the table, and unpacked the food. Dean started eating and looked as though his plan was to eat as quick as humanly possible so you guys could get down to fucking. You reached out a hand, and laid it on Dean's forearm. "Dean, slow down. If you choke, nobody gets to have any fun. Besides we need to talk."

Dean slowed his eating slightly, but looked dubious. "Red, yellow, green, what else is there to talk about?"

You gave him a look. Dean's stubbornness about not discussing things sure chose funny times to pop up. "There's more than that Dean, and you know it. The first time you dommed me, we talked about limits and likes extensively. Now, I know you like a bit of surprise, and we've already talked about your likes and limits as a whole, but I'd still like to review a bit. Especially since I'm guessing it's been a while since you've indulged in this." The one upside of Dean's reticence was it was making you more straight forward.

"Fine," Dean looked at you in a way that indicated he did not agree one bit. "What do you wanna know?"

You narrowed your eyes at him. "When was the last time you subbed for someone?"

Dean shrugged. "A while."

"In months, Dean."

"Does it matter?"

"Absolutely." You waited for him to respond. He didn't. "Dean."

He scrunched his face up at you, "Six years."

You tried not to show your surprise at the gap. "Okay, and how much of your like and limits list is fantasy based?"

"No comment on the six years bit?"

"No." You paused again, waiting for him to answer your question. Again he didn't. You asked again. "How much of your list have you done Dean?"

"I dunno, it's a long list, you know I suck at math."

"Ballpark it for me."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes up, it looked as if he were counting, "Seventy…Seventy Five percent I haven't done yet. But hey look, I know what I like, I've never been wrong yet."

"Dean you of all people know fantasy and reality are two different things."

Dean set his shoulders stubbornly, "Are you backing out?"

You huffed in exasperation, it was alway all or nothing with Dean, "No, of course not. It just means I need to check in more, and go slow, make sure to give you time to process."

Dean dropped his silverware, "Fuck going slow." "Dean-" "And just because it's been a while doesn't mean that I don't know how to safeword." He was growly voiced and finger pointing, if you were smart you'd back down. You weren't smart.

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Well then what the hell are you saying?"

"Dean, you should have seen how out of it you were when I ordered you around in the garage."

"I was fine. It was hot, alright. I was surprised."

"I know, and believe me that's not a criticism, I'm just trying to say-" you could see the mulish look on Dean's face and could tell this tack was not working, so you decided to change, "Okay, think of all the times you've dommed me. All the times when I wanted, more, faster, harder, and you held back. Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm a dick."

"No, Dean, really."

"Because you were gonna hurt yourself."

"See, it's the dom's job to set the pace. So this is me setting the pace. Now, how often do you want me to check in?" you kept rolling through, hoping that you could get Dean to submit if you just kept going.

"Never," Dean said obstinately.

"Dean," you admonished.

"Whenever you like, sweetheart." Dean was deflecting, this was not good.

You blew out a breath. "Dean, you're too good of a dom to not know how important boundaries and communication are. I've never dommed you before, so I don't know what kind of sub you are. If you're a brat, and that's what this is, that's fine. If this is just you- I know you don't always love talking about- that's fine too. I'll try not to dig too deep, but I need to know a little, okay? Could you have dommed me if I gave you the same amount of information you're giving me now?"

Dean still looked tense, but he begrudgingly admitted, "No. No, I couldn't."

"Right. So can you give me a little? I promise, I won't ask for your deepest and darkest."

Dean looked uncertain. "Dean, do you still want to do this?"

"Yes," Dean answered immediately. He glanced from you to the chest, and then back again. He tried to smile lightheartedly, "Y/N you gotta know this is like top ten for me. I mean Penthouse forum kind of wet dream And fuck it's been ages," Dean got a dreamy look in his eyes, and seemed to relax a little.

"Last time was good?" you asked smiling at him.

"Oh yeah," Dean replied huskily, still with that faraway look.

"Wanna elaborate?"

Dean's attention snapped back to you, "No, I wanna see what you come up with."

Dean smoldered at you, clearly back on the whole, "How can I get you to dom me as fast as possible?" track. Talk about mood swings. But that was how Dean got with "sensitive subjects." Your best guess was that Dean truly did love subbing, but that his whole hypermasculinity shit was at war with that tendency. Give him enough time to think, and the war raged, let him follow instinct, and he'd drop right into subspace without a second thought. With all that in mind, you were going to have to keep an especially close eye on Dean. For now you decided to try and get him back to answering your questions. "I'll show you once I get enough information."

"Aw, such hard work. Eat before sex. Answer questions before sex."

You shrugged, not rising to the bait, "Them's the rules."

"And I gotta follow 'em, right?"

"Unless I hear the magic words. Speaking of which, when would you like me to check in?"

"Whenever you bring in something new I guess."

"Define new."

"Anything kinky I haven't been on the receiving end of."

"When I check in, what word means you're okay?"

"Fuck yes."

"That was two words."

"It's hyphenated."

"Dean, c'mon."

Dean continued to stare you down. "Green," he finally answered.

"What means slow down?"

"Yellow."

"What means stop everything?"

"Red."

"Good, now promise me you'll use them Dean."

Dean scoffed, "I'm not gonna need-"

"Dean, please," you all but begged, letting the worry you felt about accidentally crossing a line with Dean in your care finally seep into your voice.

Dean's eyes softened slightly. "I'm really not, Y/N. But if I do, I promise. If I need to safe word, I will."

"Okay," you said, relaxing enough to take a bite of food. "Is there anything on your list that you're a little shy or worried about?" Dean made a face at the word shy, and you realized it was the wrong term to use. "Is there anything I should go a little slower on?"

Dean shrugged.

"Dean, name at least one thing."

"I'm gonna be fine."

"That's not the point. I'm not psychic."

Dean didn't respond for what felt like the fiftieth time in the past half hour. This was like pulling teeth.

"Dean, now. One thing."

"I dunno, I guess I haven't had anything back there in ages, so if you're going the pegging route, some extra stretching would be nice." You hadn't intended to go full on pegging your first time out, and the way Dean was talking about it, you were very glad you'd already decided not to. You suspected he'd never really done anything of the sort. He'd mentioned previously that a call girl had introduced him to the idea that it wasn't just gay men who put stuff up there. So you knew he'd a least had some experience, but you were willing to bet it had just been fingers, and maybe the occasional small toy. Anyone who hadn't been pegged in ages, probably wouldn't have wanted to jump right in, and even if they had, they almost certainly would have requested extra lube along with the stretching. You didn't think it was Dean's masochism coming into play, because he didn't seem hugely interested in incorporating a ton of pain into his sex life. It seemed as though you were also going to have to be very much on the look out for Dean biting off more than he could chew.

"Okay, I can do that," was all you said. You knew Dean liked the anticipation of not knowing what was coming next. "Anything else?"

Dean finished his meal, pushed it away and looked up at you challengingly, "No."

"Okay," was all you said. You had an idea. Dean might be too much in his own element right now to give up control. He might have an easier time giving up control when the two of you were very clearly in sex mode. You had enough to go on for now, and you decided to stop while you were ahead. You could see the walls coming back up. "I see you're finished eating. Go take a shower. There's a towel for you on the bed. I want you to jack off once while you're in there, because you're far too amped up as it is. While you're in there I'm going to place some things for you to wear on the sink. If you feel uncomfortable wearing any of them, don't wear them. Otherwise, put on only what I've laid out for you. Brush your teeth, and then come out to the bedroom. Once you step out of the shower, you will be my submissive, and I will be your dominant. I will go over the rules when you come back into the bedroom. Understood?"

Dean had clearly expected you to keep fighting him for more information, so the change in speeds had surprised him again. However this time, you suspected partially because he was just coming out of a power struggle, he gathered his wits far more quickly than he had in the garage. "Yes," he said nodding curtly. He went and grabbed the towel off the bed, and then went to the shower, closing the door but not locking it. You quickly finished your meal and threw out the trash. You could hear Dean moaning loudly, and obviously, trying to show you what you were missing by making him take care of himself in the shower. Oh, someone was getting punished for that. You walked quickly to the chest and pulled out the blue satin panties. You had debated putting Dean in thigh highs, but you figured that was a bit much for your first time out. After talking to Dean, you were glad you had made that choice. You also grabbed Dean's black sleep pants. You had originally intended to have Dean walk out in the panties, but now easing him into it by giving him an extra article of clothing seemed like the better idea. Just as you heard Dean cum with a cry of your name, you opened the bathroom door and arranged the panties and the pants on the counter.

You then quickly walked across the hall to the extra bathroom and brushed your own teeth. By the time you got back, you could hear that Dean had shut the water off, but you he hadn't come out of the bathroom yet. Just as you closed the door, you heard the squeak of the shower rings, which meant Dean was just now getting out of the shower. Moments later you heard a soft, "Fuck." Guess Dean found the panties. You heard shuffling and moments later Dean emerged looking hot as fuck all. Your mouth literally watered as your eyes ran from Dean's wet hair, sticking up at odd angles, like you'd already run your fingers through it, to his dew wet bare chest. Your eyes kept trailing downwards and you saw that Dean had pulled up the edges of the panties so that they peeked over the edge of the sleep pants. Looked like he may not have needed that extra layer after all. You could feel the smugness radiating off of Dean. This was not how you had intended to start. "Is this acceptable, Mistress," he asked, in no way submissive.

Your eyes snapped back to his, and you held eye contact as you walked towards him. "Yes," you said simply, as you reached out and dragged a flat palm over his chest and stomach. This was one of the perks of being a domme, you got to touch whenever you wanted. You weren't the one who was going to have their hands tied, no part of him was off limits to you. Dean instinctively started to reach out to touch you. "No," you said lightly. Not looking him in the eye, but still tracing your hand over his body. Dean immediately dropped his hands, but you could feel the tension take up residence in his body. Dean might have a harder time submitting than your experience in the garage had suggested. "Now the rules, Winchester," Dean shuddered at your use of his last name, "You will call me, Mistress, or Ma'am. You will do as you're told without hesitation. If you are bound you will not try to slip out. And most importantly you will use your safewords as needed. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Dean answered with more stiffness than you would like.

"Good. One more time, what are your safewords?"

"Green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop, ma'am."

You didn't miss that he was choosing to use the less sexualized term of address you had given him, but he was addressing you appropriately, and you'd take it for now. You traced a finger along the edge of his panties. "I see you found the present I left for you." Dean sucked in a breath and shifted from foot to foot.

"Yes, ma'am."

"What's your color?"

"Fuckin' green."

You smiled at the tacked on expletive. "How do they feel?" you asked still trailing a finger, feather light along the edge of his panties.

"Smooth," Dean gritted out, clearly already starting to get aroused again, "Silky, feel good," he paused and then tacked on, "Ma'am."

"How do they make you feel?" you asked as you started tugging on them lightly so they would rub against him.

Dean paused slightly, momentarily confused as to how this question was different. Then you saw the flash of understanding in his eyes, and he said, "Oh. Aaaah," he dragged out when you put your hand down his pants and started to trace the edges along his thigh. "Make me feel, make me feel, dirty, wrong, good, really good" he was already having trouble putting words together, time to cut this short. You palmed his hardening cock through the panties briefly, and then your hands were out of his pants. Dean's hips gave an involuntary buck, seeking out more friction.

"You are good, Dean." Dean barely acknowledged the praise, and you could see him trying to pull himself together. You didn't push him for a response; you just gave him a moment to get his breathing under control. You could still see Dean fighting against submission again. You figured if you pushed too hard at this point, he'd just push back, and you'd end up with a brat on your hands. What you needed was to give him something he liked, something that made him feel naturally submissive and gave him a bit of power at the same time. You knew exactly what you wanted to do. "Come with me, Dean," you said, turning and walking towards a pair of large wingback chairs. You could sense Dean's perk up behind you, it seemed he had an idea of where this was going.

You sat down primly in the chair, and looked up at Dean. God this was a nice view. You were eye level with his hips, you could stare at the blue satin against his tan skin all day. God you wanted to see the rest of him in those panties. You wanted to see how his cock was straining against the material. If you got him turned on enough there'd be a wet patch on the satin. You wanted to see his gorgeous ass in them, maybe even hanging out the bottom a little. Jesus, you wanted to pull those sleep pants off his damn body. No. Not yet. Control. Being a good dom was about self control.

Dean meanwhile, for all his sass thus far, was being surprisingly good. You could tell he was preening under your obviously heated gaze, but he hadn't said anything. He was standing still, hands at the small of his back, waiting for instruction. That was right, you recalled, looking at his posture, he had a bit of military training. God knew from where, you hadn't asked. But it might come in handy for tonight. After waiting for another moment you decided that was enough. "Kneel, Dean." He knelt obediently before you and waited, but the look in his eyes was still anything but docile. You scooted down in the chair a bit. "Push up my dress." Dean looked up at you with smoldering eyes, and slowly ran his hands up your stockinged legs. He pushed your dress up to your waist and let his hands rest there. He looked up at you stock still, awaiting orders. God, he was so beautiful. Sometimes with Dean you got so caught up in the moment, so consumed by what he was making you feel, you couldn't clear your mind enough to truly look at him. You could now. You reached down and cupped his cheek in your hand. Dean turned toward the hand and wrapped his lips around your thumb. He tongued it delicately, his green eyes dark. Dean was obviously not in a take it slow mood.

Too bad he wasn't in charge tonight. You let him suckle your thumb as you continued to let your eyes roam his face. You saw a sliver of realization hit Dean that you weren't speeding things up, even when he clearly wanted you to, but he didn't change any of his outward actions. Good sign. You started to run your other hand through Dean's hair. You were glad he'd let it grow out a little on top, it gave you something to pull. Speaking of which, you gave a short yank. Dean let out a short groan. Dean was always a big fan of hair pulling, but it seemed that got taken to the next level when he was subbing. You saw his eyes swim out of focus briefly, before retraining on yours with increased fire. He opened his mouth, and started tonging your thumb with long slow licks. The intent was clear, "You want something to look at, I'll give you something to look at." You shuddered. Watching Dean's tongue at work was a thing of beauty. His pink tongue slipped around the edges of your thumb, just barely touching it at first. Then as he continued, you could see his tongue wrapping around the tip, until eventually he pulled the appendage back into his mouth with a jarringly strong suck. You couldn't stop thinking about how that was exactly how it must look when he did that to your clit when he went down on you. Holy hell that was a hot visual. He had now gifted you with a perfect visual of what his tongue looked like when it was working something over. It was your turn to have your vision go glazed and unfocused.

When you finally pulled yourself back together, you didn't think you could stand not having his tongue on your clit for much longer. "You're very good at that, Dean. Let's see if we can't put that tongue to use else where. Take my panties off," you ordered.

Dean let your thumb go with a pop and grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

He curled his fingers under the waist of your panties, and pulled them slowly off of you. He then smoothed his hand back up to your thighs and waited for further instruction. You slid one leg over Dean's shoulder, and splayed your other leg over the arm of the chair, opening yourself up to him. And then you stopped moving. You didn't say anything. You waited.

After a heavy pause Dean's eyes flicked up to yours in confusion. The moment he saw your face he understood. He was supposed to wait. His hands clenched reflexively against your thighs, and you could see what being still cost him. Before long, his eyes dropped back to your pussy, staring hungrily. Dean loved making you cum. Absolutely loved it. He was the most enthusiastic oral sex giver you'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. So spreading yourself open like this, right in front of his face, and making him wait, was akin to sitting a cheeseburger in front of Dean and telling him he couldn't have a single bite. But aside from the reflexive clench of his hands and a tic in his jaw, Dean was staying resolutely still. You decided to push your luck a little. "You're being so patient, Dean," you said as you slid your free hand down your body to run lightly along your outer lips. You saw the tic in Dean's jaw grow. You spread your lips teasingly, and said, "I hope you don't mind waiting a little longer." Dean's eyes flashed up towards yours briefly, conveying that yes, he did mind waiting a little longer. You ignored him and circled the tip of your finger around your clitoris. "Mmm, feels so good." You wiggled your hips a little, and felt Dean's shoulder's tense. You dipped two fingers down into your wetness and swirled them around before pulling them away slowly. You reached out and tapped on Dean's lips tauntingly with your wet pointer finger. His mouth automatically dropped open, and he looked up at you. You could see his stubborn resolve beginning to fade. "Go ahead, Dean. Suck them." Dean obeyed immediately. He closed his eyes with a hum, and sealed his mouth around your two fingers. He licked every drop of wetness off of your fingers and continued to lick impatiently even when there was nothing left. You reluctantly pulled your fingers from his mouth and he gave a grunt of protest. "Good job, Dean. Thank you for getting them nice and wet for me." You slowly and deliberately moved your fingers back to your clit and began to rub yourself again. Dean was biting his lip now, clearly worried about how long it would be before he got another taste. You were tempted to tell him not to worry, you'd give in soon enough, just one more tease, but you knew from being on the other side, that not knowing was part of the fun. You trailed your fingers back to your opening, and this time you pushed them all the way in. Dean gave a huffing groan that let you know exactly what he thought of that. You pumped your fingers in and out of yourself slowly. "It feels so different when I do this to myself. I've gotten so used to the callouses on yours. I'm sure you know that though, the difference between your own fingers and another's inside of you. The rough versus the smooth. How that feels against your sensitive inner skin. Doesn't it feel different?" you asked lightly, intending to make Dean think of the last time (apparently ages ago) a girl had fingered him. Dean clearly had quite the vivid memory, because the moment he caught on to what you were saying, his whole body shuddered. He swallowed thickly before answering.

"Yes. Very different, mistress." There it was. The name you'd been waiting for.

You decided he'd had enough. So you pulled your hand away from yourself, and tilted Dean's chin up, smearing a mixture of your wetness and his saliva underneath his chin in the process. Dean met your eyes, his green eyes glassy. "Make me cum, Dean," you ordered simply. And he was off like a shot. You didn't think Dean had ever buried his face in your pussy so quickly. He met your pussy with an open and waiting tongue, and began pulling strong licks from your core to your clit immediately. You let out a wild moan and instinctively pressed the heel of your pump into Dean's back. He grunted against you, and you did it again. Your hips bucked up towards the wet heat of his mouth. It took a second to register that Dean's hands weren't anchoring your hips like usual. You experimentally pushed your hips up again, and Dean just licked you harder. You could get used to this. Good lord almighty, his tongue felt soooo good. He'd gone from broad long strokes to concentrating on pushing his tongue as far as it would go into your opening, and tongue fucking you. One of your favorite things about oral sex with Dean was that so often when he was doing it, he would moan shamelessly, as though he was eating the best slice of pie on god's green earth. Your toes curled inside your pumps as he brought a hand up to play with your clit. With his nose rubbing against you, tongue inside you, fingers stroking you and the vibrations of his groans intensifying everything, it took almost no time at all until you were a moaning wreck. "So good," you praised, tugging on his hair. "So good at this, Dean. Just for me. I'm gonna have this mouth over and over for- fuckfuckfuck! Oh god! Oh god, Dean!" one of his fingers had found that super sensitive spot just to the right of your clit, "Right there, yes. Always, so good Dean. You'd get on your knees and eat me out anytime I asked wouldn't you?" Dean moaned something that sounded like an affirmative into you. "Just hungry for it all the time aren't you? Such a good boy, so good." You looked down and swore you were witnessing one of the hottest things in existence, Dean Winchester absolutely going to town on a girl. Between your splayed legs, Dean's face was pressed as tightly as possible to your pussy. You saw your fingers tangled in his honey brown hair, as his head bobbed in his attempts to fuck his tongue further into you. His fingers meanwhile were frantically rubbing your clit. You threw your head back and arched your back, you couldn't stand it much longer. "Fuck, Dean!" Your breath came in pants now. "Ah, ah, ah! Right there! OhmygodDean right there! Ohgodgonna gonna make me cum. Dean, gonna cum! Mmm, mmmph, Dean! Cum on your tongue, oh god Deeeeeaaaaaan!" You arched further and spasmed around Dean's tongue. Warmth radiated out from your center. Your whole body tensed, every single muscle squeezing tight as Dean's tongue worked you out of your mind. Lights flashed behind your closed eyelids. Every time Dean did this to you it felt so good you swore he couldn't be real and you must be hallucinating the whole thing. No orgasm could be this good. It just seemed to go on and on. Dean meanwhile just licked you right through it. Bit by bit you came back down from your high and looked down to see Dean gently lapping at your entrance. God, the sight was almost enough to send you over the edge again. It took every inch of will power you had in you to push Dean's head away from your core.

He looked up at you, lips and chin shiny, and clearly satisfied with himself. You carded a hand through his hair, and praised him, "You are so damn good at that."

Dean grinned up at you, and his "Thank you, mistress," sounded suspiciously like an "I know."

"What do you say we make it a little more difficult?"

Dean looked curious, "Whatever you want, mistress."

"Good. Sit back on your heels." Dean did so. You pulled your legs back together and stood up in front of the chair. You stepped around Dean and started toward the chest. You could feel Dean turn to watch you. "Eyes forward, babe. No peeking." Dean's eyes snapped back towards the now empty chair, and you saw him square his shoulders. You opened up the chest and pulled out the blindfold and leather cuffs. You wanted to ease Dean into all of this, so you figured you'd start with these. You turned and walked back to Dean, whom you could tell was listening with all his might for some clue as to what might come next. Instead of sitting back in the chair, you knelt behind Dean, and set the cuffs and blindfold down. You reached up and began to massage Dean's shoulders as you admired his back. Dean's back was just as lovely as the rest of him, muscular, and freckled. Counterintuitively you watched as Dean's back tensed the longer you massaged it. Of course you knew why, it was the anticipation building again, Dean had no idea what you were about to do to him, and it had to be driving him wild. "Color, Dean?"

"Green," he replied immediately. You believed him, the anticipation he was feeling right now was the good kind.

"Thank you," you said evenly. You wanted him to know you'd heard, but didn't want to praise him for saying green in case he ever needed to "Yellow" or "Red" in the future. You continued to work the muscles in his back as you started to talk to him about what you were going to do next. "Dean, you were so good at eating me out just now that I'm going to ask for a repeat performance." Dean's back straightened in a way that no one who wasn't touching him currently would have caught, but you could sense the pride in the small gesture. "But, as I said before, I'm going to make it harder for you." You didn't need to see Dean's face to know he was smirking at the innuendo. "I'm curious to see if you can still find my clit when you can't see it." You reached down and picked up the blindfold. You slipped it over Dean's eyes, and tied it tightly at the back of his head. A shiver ran down Dean's back. "Color?"

"Green, mistress."

"Thank you. Can you see anything, Dean?" He shook his head. You sharply spanked him and he jumped in surprise. "Unless you're gagged, I wanna hear words, Dean."

"No, mistress." Dean's voice was husky, he certainly hadn't missed the casual mention of your intention to gag him.

"Good," you reached down for the cuffs, "I think you're going to enjoy this next bit, Dean. I bought these especially for you." You worked open the buckles on the left band, and slipped it over Dean's wrist. Dean went still. "I understand they're impossible to slip, not that I want you taking that as a challenge." You buckled the thick leather snuggly around his left wrist. You pulled Dean's arms down straight from their loosely crossed position behind his back. You slipped his right wrist into the other band, and tightened it in as well. You pulled across and fastened the extra bands between the cuffs that were supposed to help with the security. As you did so, you checked in again, "What's your color?"

"Green, oh god, green," he tacked on "Mistress," after a heavy swallow.

"You like these?" you commented.

"Yeah," Dean said, the "duh" was strongly implied. His hands flexed, and you could tell he was resisting the urge to pull against the restraints. You knew from experience that was one of the best parts of cuffs like this, that feeling of pulling against something sturdy. As turned on as Dean was, you could tell he was going to wait for permission to move. When he was in control he made you do that sometimes, you were beginning to realize he likely did it to you because it was something he liked having done to him as a sub. He flexed his hands again, and rolled his shoulders slightly. You tapped the center of his palm lightly, "Still," you admonished. Dean froze, and only a stuttered breath let you know that your realization was dead on. You let a couple seconds pass without saying anything, it must have felt like an eternity to Dean. "Wait," you said calmly, finally giving him another order to follow. He did and you smiled to yourself. A few moments later you sat back on your heels. "Okay, go ahead, test 'em out." Dean immediately let out a breath of relief, and started to wriggle and pull against the cuffs. When they didn't budge, he pulled harder, actually attempting to break them. His gorgeous back and arm muscles flexed and dimpled putting the cuffs to the test. After it became clear that the cuffs really weren't going anywhere, and that Dean pulling at them had become more of an exhibition than a real test, you laid your palm flat between his shoulder blades, and said "Good, that's enough." Dean seemed reluctant to stop, but he did. He relaxed his shoulders, and let his hands hang, but there was still an understated thrum of tension throughout his body that told you that little exercise had seriously turned Dean on. "What do you think, as advertised?" you joked.

Dean huffed out a shallow laugh, "Jesus, Y/N yeah. Where the hell did you get these things? The Mount Doom store of unbreakable shit?"

You laughed genuinely at that, "Not quite. How do you feel, now that you know you can't break out of them?"

"I'm fine," he said.

"Color?"

"Jeez Y/N, you check more than I do."

Uh-oh. Being truly unable to get out of the cuffs must be worrying him more than he was letting on, Dean avoiding a question was never good. You tried to keep your tone light, "I'm a careful domme, so sue me. Color."

"There's a difference between careful and being a helicopter domme, Y/N. Hell, it's not as though you're going to give me anything I can't take anyway."

You were sick of Dean's fake "I can take it" shit. It worried you to no end, especially when it pushed you into the role of the one who could accidentally hurt him. You decided that you couldn't stop him doing it outside the bedroom, but you refused to take part in it here. You needed to make sure he understood that. You spanked Dean sharply, and yanked his head back by his hair. His whole body arched with the motion, pulled bowstring tight. You pushed your body up against his, and whispered sharply in his ear, "Now you listen to me, being careful does not make me any less your domme, Dean. I suggest you remember that. I will check in as many times as I deem necessary to ensure your well-being. Just because you have a masochistic streak that you refuse to acknowledge, do not think I will be your unwitting sadist. Ever. Are we clear?"

Dean's breathing was heavy, "Yeah."

"Yeah, what?"

"Yes, ma'am," Dean corrected himself.

"Good. Now. Color."

"Green. I'm fine, Y/N, I promise. Green."

"Thank you. Now, the next time that I ask for your color, that is all I want to hear. A color. I do not want to hear another protest against my caution tonight. If I hear another word out of your mouth when I ask for your color, then I am warning you now Dean, I will safe word, and I will stop. Do we understand one another?"

"Yes. Yes, Y/N. I'm sorry."

That took you aback, Dean hardly ever apologized. You let go of his hair and ran a soothing hand up and down his arm. "It's okay, Dean. I just needed you to understand how important this is to me."

Dean nodded. "No, I get it."

"Good. How are you doing? Are you ready to start up again?" You'd touched on some pretty strong stuff there. You didn't expect he'd want to delve, Dean never did, in your experience. But you still wanted to give him the opportunity. Sometimes subbing helped people address things more directly.

But Dean just nodded again. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. You?"

"Yeah, as long as I know you'll give me a color when I ask for it, I'm good to go."

"I will, cross my heart."

"Alright then," you slipped your arm under his and ran your finger lightly along the edge of his sleep pants. "I think I know the real reason you did that." Dean "hmm"ed as a response. "You're just impatient aren't you Dean? Just a greedy sub who'd say whatever it took to get my hand down his pants faster." Dean "hmm"ed again, but it was a little more strained this time. You reached inside his pants, and cupped his hard on over the panties. Dean groaned at that and pushed up into your hand. You kept your hand steady. No stroking, no rubbing, just a gentle, infuriating pressure. "Let me tell you, Dean, that does not bode well for you. Because you mentioned to me that orgasm denial, just waiting and waiting, begging to cum, and being told to wait some more, well you told me that was a pretty big kink of yours. And what kind of a domme would I be if I didn't entertain at least some of your kinks." Dean groaned in frustration, getting exactly what you were saying, and tried again to push up into your hand. "Suffice to say, Dean, you won't be cumming for a long, long time." He gritted his teeth and tried to push against your hand one more time before you gave him a quick, dirty stroke through the panties and pulled your hand out of his pants. "Don't worry though, I've got lots for you to do while you're waiting." You stood and stepped around him so you could settle back into the armchair. You slid one leg over the armrest, and one over Dean's shoulder just as you had previously. You reached out and simply ran your hand through Deans hair soothingly for a couple moments. You could tell Dean was still slightly unfocused from having had your hand on his cock and simultaneously learning he wasn't going to be allowed to cum for a while. "You look good like this, Dean," you mused. "Don't get me wrong, I miss seeing those pretty green eyes but…" you trailed off, "This does have a certain appeal."

"Glad I could please you," Dean answered with a bit of bite. You weren't surprised, he didn't like the word pretty being applied to any part of him.

"Glad I could please you, Mistress," you corrected evenly.

"Glad I could please you, ma'am," Dean echoed rebelliously.

You let your hand trail down to cup his face, and rubbed your thumb along his cheekbone. He really did look beautiful like this. You knew how powerful he was. Seeing him on his knees like this, without sight, hands behind his back, it was definitely a turn on. "I mean it, Dean. You do look good like this. I'd say you have no idea what it does to a girl, but I think you know all too well." That was a compliment Dean could take. You saw him smirk, proudly.

"You think I look good like this, I feel even better." His cocky grin looked out of place with the blindfold tied around his head. "Mistress."

"Is that so? I suppose I should grant you the privilege of proving that. After all that is what tying you up was all about wasn't it? Seeing if you could still make me come?"

"Yes, Mistress." You removed your hand from his face, and leaned back in the chair.

"Go ahead, boy." Dean bit his lip at the disparaging name, but otherwise showed no signs of reaction. He turned his head to the leg you had slung over his shoulder, and started kissing up it. Clearly he had a strategy for orienting himself. As he started to reach the juncture between your thighs, his center of balance shifted and he had to scoot closer to the chair. Once there, he was able to lean against the chair for support. He started placing long licks all over your pussy, and after a while, he seemed to have a good mental map of where everything was. If you were wondering whether Dean would be able to find your clit by feel alone, the answer was a resounding yes. He sucked it into his mouth just moments after relearning your topography. You arched and couldn't help your hand flying back to his hair. He licked it quickly and without mercy, and it didn't take long before he had you wriggling in the chair. You looked down to see the stripe of black cloth across Dean's eyes, and his head bobbing as he licked and sucked you. Your eyes trailed down to where his wrist were cuffed, the long line of his arms stretched straight was beautiful. "So good, Dean," you praised. "So fucking good. How does it feel, when you can't see? Can you taste me better?" Dean moaned an affirmative into you, and the vibrations made you shiver. "How about knowing I can do this?" you yanked his hair, and buried his face in your pussy. His arms pulled instinctively, trying to put up his hands to steady himself like he normally would. You ground your hips against his face, no doubt making breathing a difficult thing for Dean. After a moment, you yanked him upright by the hair. His face was tilted up to you, lower half wet and breathing hard. "Good? Knowing I can yank you around like this?" Dean nodded and let out a "guh." "Yeah, you like that." You pulled his head back to you and instructed, "Now show me what you've got." Dean obeyed immediately, licking and sucking you with a new frenzied layer to the whole thing. You moaned and swiveled your hips against his tongue. He felt so good. Soon you felt yourself speeding towards the edge again. You clenched your hand in his hair. "God Dean, no fingers and you're still gonna make me cum. So good. Love it when you- oh fuck! Just like that, just like that! Keep- yes, yes, yesyesyesyes!" your back arced and you came pulsing against Dean's tongue for the second time that night. "Shit, Dean! Oh god, ohgodohgodohgod," you moaned as you came down. You carded your fingers through his hair absentmindedly while you waited for your breathing to even out. Dean pressed kisses to your inner thighs.

"So I passed, ma'am?" he asked confidently.

"With flying colors babe," you replied languidly, completely boneless against the chair. Dean didn't reply but smiled briefly at your approval. Slowly you slid your legs off the chair and Dean and planted your feet on the floor. You pushed Dean by the shoulders to kneel upright. You let yourself have a moment to admire Dean's body. His broad chest, lightly outlined abs, his hard cock pushing against the material of his sleep pants. You considered taking his blindfold off so that you could see the lust in his eyes, but once you knew what you wanted to do next, you decided against it. You stood up and walked behind Dean. "Stand up," you ordered, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. A lesser person would have had intense trouble getting up from a kneeling position with their arms tied as Dean's were, but he made it look easy. You turned Dean by the shoulders until he was facing the place you wanted him to end up. "Walk forward until I tell you to stop." You knew how scary this was from experience, walking with no sight and no hands to catch you if you fell, but once again, Dean made it look effortless. "Stop," you said when he'd reached the part of the room you wanted. "Stay here." You walked over to the wall and opened a secret compartment you and Dean had discovered a few weeks ago. You the crank hidden inside forward and turned it until a long chain started to descend from the ceiling. Once it had reached the height you wanted you stopped and walked back over to Dean. You undid one of his cuffs without explanation and told him to kneel. Going down was even harder than coming back up, and you could see the tautness in Dean's muscles as he tried to keep his balance. He made it without falling, and once he was back on his knees you directed him to put his hands up. You recuffed his hands above his head, and reached for the chain behind you. You clipped the chain to Dean's cuffs, trying to move quickly and efficiently. Dean was following your directions beautifully, but god knew how long that was going to last. "Stand," you said as you returned to the wall and began cranking up the slack in the chain. Dean stood, and you continued to pull up the chain until his arms were fully outstretched above his head. "Color?" you asked returning to stand in front of him.

"Green, Mistress," Dean answered without hesitation.

"Good," you replied. Oh, you were looking forward to this. Dean looked gorgeous spread out this way. Pulled long and lean, his torso was a thing of beauty. You reached out and ran a reverent hand from his navel to his neck. Dean shivered, no doubt keenly aware of how exposed he was in this position. "I think it's high time we got rid of those pants, don't you?" Dean gulped and nodded. You let the lack of vocalization slide,it was a rhetorical question anyway. You took a step toward him, and slipped your fingers into the waistband of his pants. You slowly slid them down his thighs, kneeling in front of him. Dean's head reflexively tipped down, wanting to look at you, even though he was blindfolded. You pulled his pants the rest of the way off, and tossed them over your shoulder. You were left with the vision of Dean's dick straining against the satin of the panties. You couldn't help yourself, you reached out and stroked him through the fabric. Dean's head tipped back and he groaned. You stroked him again, loving the outline of him against the delicate satin, desperate to see a little wet spot form. Dean gritted out another moan and pushed against your hand. And slowly, slowly, a little wet spot of pre come began to form on the panties. After a couple more strokes, you stood up and backed away to admire the whole picture. Dean Winchester, tied up and turned on in a pair of panties. It was the stuff of wet dreams. Now that Dean's cock had started leaking, it didn't seem able to stop.

"Feel good, Dean?"

"It felt better when you were touching my cock."

You smiled, aaand the rebellion was back. "I think there should be a 'mistress' in there somewhere."

You could see Dean roll his eyes behind the blindfold. "It felt better when you were touching my cock, ma'am."

"Better," you stepped towards him, "Well who am I not to oblige such a handsome sub." You had been looking forward to this bit all day. You started to run your hands all over Dean's muscled chest and stomach. You leaned in and began to suck a hickey on the side of his neck. Dean's hands tugged uselessly at the cuffs. He wanted to touch you, you knew the feeling. You wondered how long it would take for him to ask for it. You stepped back completely (causing Dean to loudly let out a breath he'd been holding in) and pulled your dress off; you wanted to feel more of his skin against yours. When you stepped back and Dean felt that you were out of your dress, he jerked against you, surprised.

"God, Y/N," he let out involuntarily.

You stepped closer and plastered your body against his, letting your hand roam and clench at his back. His head dropped, and you knew what he wanted. When minutes passed, and you didn't give him what he wanted, Dean grunted in frustration. "Ask for what you want, Dean," you prompted.

"Kiss me," he asked immediately, "Kiss me, please."

You obliged. You couldn't imagine saying no to that tone of voice. You tilted your head up and slipped a hand up to his face, and kissed him. It was surprisingly tender. Considering that Dean was quickly headed towards 'not fun' levels of turned on, he showed an amazing amount of restraint. Your kiss morphed from sweet to passionate, and you started to moan. Dean's arms were straining against the chains in his rush to hold you, but they held strong. After some time you pulled away with on last light kiss. "That's enough for now, Dean."

"I want to touch you," he rasped.

"You are touching me," you teased, rolling against him, and sliding your hand lightly over his clothed cock.

He gritted his teeth. "With my hands," he tugged at the cuffs, "Wanna feel you."

"Color?" you asked lightly.

Dean's jaw ticked, "Green. You know that's not what I mean."

"I know."

"So can I touch you?"

"No," you replied, still running your hands over his body. "I'm glad you asked though."

Dean scoffed, "Oh, well as long as you're pleased, I guess-"

You reached up and grasped his jaw to stop him from talking, "Dean, you are not in charge here. I am, and if I say you don't get to touch, you don't get to touch. Understand?" Dean nodded. "Good," you let go of his jaw and resumed running your hands over his body. You started placing light kisses all over his chest. You really were enjoying your time doing this for the exact reason Dean was complaining about now. Being the sub was great, you got touched and handled a lot, but you didn't get to touch the other person near as much. You slowly trailed your kisses lower and lower until you were kneeling in front of Dean. You pressed a series of kisses along the hem of Dean's panties and saw that the wet spot on the front had grown considerably. You pressed a kiss to it and Dean shuddered. You pressed a lick to it and he jerked up towards your mouth. "I can't let you touch me right now, but perhaps I can offer you a consolation prize. If you tell me how you wish you were touching me, that is."

"Yeah, yeah, I can-oh fuck!" You'd curled your fingers under the waistband of the panties and pulled them down just slightly so the head of his dick was peeking out. You took it into your mouth and rubbed the rest of his still covered shaft against the satin. "God, fuck! Now I wish I could see you, shit!" You hmmed in encouragement, running your fingernails lightly up and down his thighs. "I wish, god I miss holding your tits. I want to hold them in my hands, squeeze them. I wanna-fuck good- do that thing, you love with my tongue on your nipples." You slowly pulled more and more of the panties off of Dean. He wasn't going to last long like this, and you had to get ready. "Wanna, wanna have my fingers in you again, feels so good, wrapped around me. And your waist, your hips in my fingers." Okay, his speech was devolving, he definitely wasn't going to last long. You pulled the panties under his balls and grabbed the cock ring out of your bra where you'd stashed it. "Fuck, fuck feels so good. Love your mouth, and the fuckin' girly panties," he tugged against the cuffs again. "Shit wanna see it. When I cum, please let me, mistress gonna," at that moment you pulled your mouth off and quickly stretched the cock ring over the base of Dean's dick and balls. Dean's whole body seized and it took him a minute to realize he wasn't cumming. "Wh-what?"

You snapped the panties back up over his hips and stood. You pulled off his blindfold and told him, "You said you liked surprises." Dean blinked at the sudden light, his hips still bucking, not with the program quite yet.

"Wha-what did-" his eyes widened in realization, clearly the tight pressure around his base had finally registered, "You- you fuckin' put a cock ring on me?"

"Hey, you're the one who checked it off as a kink."

Dean's eyes were glazed, and he was looking at you with a strange and quickly evolving mixture of emotions as he tried to process through the haze of not cumming. "I-" he laughed, and then just hung there breathing heavily for a moment. When he finally pulled himself back together, he grinned and whistled. "You are always so much kinkier than I give you credit for." His eyes trailed up and down your half clothed body, "This by the way is hot, fuck I missed seeing you." He twisted in the cuffs, still checking you out. "Jeez this thing is more uncomfortable than I remembered."

"Last person probably didn't wind you up enough."

Dean continued twisting his hips, seemingly unable to stop seeking out friction, "Yeah, it definitely wasn't like this."

"You good?"

"Yeah, yeah, just- shit- really turned on."

"How are your arms?" you asked, running your hands along them checking for good circulation.

"They're fine too. Honestly the only thing that's killin' me is my dick."

You smirked, "Can't do anything about that."

"Like hell you can't"

"Would you rather be kneeling or standing for this next bit?"

"Depends, what am I doing?"

"Nothing. Watching. I just want to know what would be more comfortable."

"I'll kneel."

"Sure thing." You walked back to the wall and put some slack on the chain. Dean went ahead and knelt back down. "If I uncuff you are you gonna be a good boy?"

"Probably not."

You rolled your eyes, "It's just for a minute, don't make me fight you."

"I'm serious Y/N, you uncuff me now and I swear I will be out of these things and on top of you before you know it."

You sighed as you walked back to the wall and pulled up just enough chain so that Dean's hands weren't above his head, but he didn't have enough slack to play with himself. "I swear you are the toppiest sub I've ever met."

You kissed him on the head as you walked past. "I like it," It was true, not knowing how Dean was going to respond from one moment to the next was exciting. Sometimes he slipped right into subspace and would do any damn thing you told him, and other times just getting to address you properly was a hell of a challenge. It was fun.

You walked back to the chest and pulled out a favorite dildo of yours. If you wanted to bring out the rebel in Dean, this was how to do it. He was going to fight this. You walked back past him confidently swaying your hips. You didn't stop until you were just out of reach (no matter how he finagled those chains). You knelt down opposite him, and held up the dildo. "You know this, don't you."

"Yeah," Dean said warily, "Haven't used it in fucking ages, not with my cock around."

"And that's a shame, I'm sure it's been feeling so neglected."

"It's a lump of plastic, Y/N."

"But we've been close for such a long time this piece of plastic and me. I had to have something to play with before you came along. And I'm sure you like imagining about how I play with myself when you're not around."

Dean grinned, "Don't have to imagine, sweetheart, I've seen it."

"Hmm, that's almost true. Although I don't think you've ever made it all the way through, always tossed the toy and fucked me yourself before I was finished. Or fucked me with it yourself. You love watching but you don't seem to have the willpower to stay uninvolved." Dean glared at you, seeing where this was going. "I think it's time we changed that." You put the dildo to the side and started trailing your fingers teasingly over your body. You reached behind yourself and undid your bra so you were left only in your thigh highs and heels. You pressed your breasts together, jiggled them, and squeezed them, taking your sweet time playing with yourself. "I believe you were just saying how you missed touching these? I can see why, they are terribly soft."

Dean grunted and continued to stare you down, not saying a word. You traced one hand down to your pussy and started playing with your clit. With Dean having gotten you off twice already, you really weren't going to have to push so hard for a third. Once you felt turned on enough, you reached for the dildo again and used the suction cup to plant it to a heavy block you'd grabbed and placed here earlier. It put the fake cock at just the right height for riding. "I think you've said before, you enjoyed it when I rode you?" You paused and waited for him to answer this time. "Dean?" you prompted.

"Yes," he gritted, "I like it."

"You mentioned you like watching me right?"

"Yes."

"So you should enjoy this," you said lightly, knowing just how far it was from the truth. You knew how much it was going to kill Dean getting to watch you, but not actually being inside you. You rose up on your knees and lined yourself up over the tip and sank down a little. You moaned at the feeling of having something inside you and pressed down a little more. You heard chains rattle as Dean shifted a little closer. "Look good?" you teased. You rocked your hips and sank down a little more. You reached up to play with a tit while you slowly rocked yourself the rest of the way down.

"Fuck," Dean said, when you got the dildo all the way inside you. He raised his arms higher for more slack and shuffled closer, "Wanna be in you."

"Not now, Dean." You rolled your hips a few times, trying to get the angle right. You looked over at Dean, biting his lip looking for all the world like he couldn't stay quiet and still a moment longer. And sure enough...

"Gonna fuckin' kill me," he said in frustration, shuffling closer, his arms starting to stretch behind him at an awkward angle.

"Not likely, now be quiet and watch, Dean." You'd barely pulled off the thing half way before Dean interrupted again.

"Jesus, fuck not gonna make it Y/N." He was now pulling at the chain, stretched as close as he could get to you. Which happened to be a mere two feet away.

"Color?"

"Green, goddammit! I don't want you to- the last thing I want you to do is stop. Just let me-"

"Dean, if you can't be quiet and respectful, I will gag you," you said calmly. He was being such a brat.

He grunted, and tore his eyes away from where the dildo disappeared into you, no doubt imaging it was him. You saw the defiant fire in his green eyes, and forced yourself not to back up instinctively. "Then you better fuckin' gag me, or I'm gonna go on and on all night about how much I wanna be in your fuckin' pussy."

"Such a bad boy," you commented, casually with extreme effort. Dean's glare was not something to take lightly. The stubborn look Dean had in his eyes right now had foretold death for lesser creatures. But you couldn't give in, couldn't let him know that all he had to do was raise his hackles a bit and he'd get what he wanted. So you slowly rocked onto the dildo a few more times more time before standing up and going to retrieve the scarf you'd planned on using as a gag. "I'm afraid I wanted to go easy on you tonight so I only brought a scarf, but now that I see how much you mouth off, I'm thinking I should have brought the ball gag." You fished the scarf out of the chest and returned to Dean. "Open up," you ordered, tapping Dean's jaw.

"Mak-" he had definitely intended to say "Make me," but you saw your chance, and slipped the scarf between his teeth before he could finish. You promptly tied it behind the back of his head, and walked around to kneel in front of him. You could tell he was cursing you out behind the gag, but at least now the sounds were muffled. "Listen to me, Dean. We need to go over the safe wording for when you're gagged. Three sharp grunts for green, two for yellow, one for red, understand?"

Dean was clearly still furious and staring you down, but he'd taken your previous speech about safe words seriously (the part about you stopping anyway). So he nodded. "Good, show me green," Dean grunted three times. "Show me yellow," he grunted twice. "Show me red," once. "And what's your color right now?" He grunted three times and rolled his eyes. You gripped his chin sharply, and instructed, "Hey, look at me." He looked at you, frustration still flaring. "You are being a brat. I'm letting a great deal slide, because I get the feeling this is harder for you than you expected. Is that right?" Dean paused, a great deal of the fight going out of him, and looked away. "But you still like it?" Dean's eyes flashed back to yours and he nodded enthusiastically. "I have avoided challenging you directly, because I thought it would be more difficult. Would you prefer if I pushed you harder?" He paused, and blinked slowly. "Take your time, there's no wrong answer." You could see the wheels turning in his head. After a moment, he raised his hands between you and put his thumb and index finger close together. "A little bit?" He nodded. "Okay, I'll stop letting things slide quite so much. But let me know if I get to harsh, we don't have to do everything at once." Dean rolled his eyes at what he thought was a trite saying. You squeezed his chin, "Like that, stop rolling your eyes at me, Dean." You could see Dean's eyes twitch with the temptation to defy such a direct order. "I know you are better than this. I have seen you be better, more respectful when you dom me. Just let go." You released his chin and ran your thumb over his cheekbone, "Let it all go, Dean. Let me be in charge." You saw some of the tension ease out of Dean's shoulders. "That's it, Dean. It's all okay. Just do what I say, it's all okay." You traced soothing hands up and down Dean's arms, and he closed his eyes. You knelt there, letting Dean take deep breaths in and out of his nose. You waited until he looked the most at ease you'd seen him all evening, and said, "You wanna try again?" Dean's eyes opened and found yours. He nodded, deliberately. "You gonna be good this time?" He nodded again. "Good, let me just make sure you're ready for the show." You ran a hand down to his cock, and palmed it through the panties. Dean jumped and groaned, biting the gag. You stroked him slowly, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Looks like you're coming along well. Still feel like you'd cum the second I took the ring off?" Dean let out a strangled moan and nodded. "If I hadn't gagged you, do you think you'd be begging yet?" Dean didn't reply to that one, he simply slumped forward to rest his head on your shoulder. "I don't think so either, not yet. I don't think you'll do so much as say "Please" easily." Dean simply moaned, and gasped against your shoulder. He was intensely hard under your hand and Dean must be agonizingly turned on at the moment. Too bad for him it was about to get worse.

"Dean, I'm going to give you a choice. I can either leave you, go back on that dildo, and ride it 'till kingdom come." Dean let out what sounded like a denial at that, okay so he still wasn't the biggest fan of that. "Or," you paused for effect, "I can stay here and tease you for the next fifteen minutes. I should warn you, it's going to be intense, and I'm going to need lube for what I have planned." Dean startled and groaned at that. He stayed with his head on your shoulder, grunting and groaning as you hadn't stopped playing with his cock while you explained the choices. You waited, but after a full minute Dean hadn't given you any indication of an answer. "Dean which one do you want?" You were fairly certain you heard a distorted, "Neither," make it's way through the gag. "It's this or the safe word, Dean, choose." Dean huffed and pulled himself off your shoulder. He held up two fingers. "Second option." He nodded. "You want me to tease you." Dean nodded again. "Alright." You ran your hands up and down his arms one more time before rising. "I'll just need a few things." You walked over to the chest and pulled out the lube and the small vibrating butt plug. You went ahead and grabbed the tie as well, and wrapped it around the other two to hide them from Dean.

Walking back towards Dean you couldn't help but admire the view. His hands were bound just at the level of his forehead and he wore nothing but the blue panties, which were stretched obscenely over his erection. His knees were set slightly apart, and he was resting on his heels. His ass looked every bit as good as you'd hoped in the panties. The cut of the satin accentuated the lean curved line of his behind. That combined with the gag around his mouth, his ruffled hair, and seriously gorgeous lines of his back and thighs, and you felt as though you could be perfectly content to simply stare at him all night. "Stand up, Dean," you ordered reluctantly, once you'd reached the wall where you were going to lead him, and put down the supplies. Dean stood, and you came and settled yourself in front of him. "If I uncuff you are you going to be good?" Dean had to think for a moment, but then he nodded. "Okay," you said, and uncuffed one hand so that you could reposition them behind his back. Dean's breathing was even and deliberate, but he didn't put up a fight the way you suspected he would've five minutes ago. "Good," you praised, running a hand up between his shoulder blades. "I'm not going to recuff you to the chain. I think having something to lean against might be helpful." You led him over to the wall directly in front of you, and positioned him with his back to the wall. His bound hands kept his pelvis pushed away from the wall, but he could lean his upper body against it if he needed the support. "In fact, I think you're going to be so good, that I'd like to hear what you have to say." You reached up and undid the gag. Truth be told, it was largely for selfish reasons that you chose to take it off, you liked hearing Dean. Dean opened and closed his mouth, stretching his jaw.

"Thank you, mistress," he said lowly.

Wow, he was in the mood to be good. You smiled and patted a hand on his chest, "Very good, Dean. Okay, now then," you looked around the room for the clock. It read 10:15, perfect. "Time starts now," you said, turning back to Dean, and wasting no time getting started. You plastered your now mostly naked body to Dean's and nipped his neck. You ran your hands down and cupped his ass. Dean really did have a fantastic ass, you supposed there had do be some upside to running after monsters all day. You squeezed it and pulled Dean's pelvis closer to yours. He groaned and bucked his hips into yours, desperate for friction despite knowing he wasn't getting off for at least another 14 minutes. You nipped and sucked your way down Dean's body, making sure to look up at him as you did. You knew how visual Dean could be. Once you'd gotten to your knees you wasted no time in mouthing at Dean's dick through the panties.

"Oh shit," you heard from above you. You remembered Dean hadn't gotten to see this the first time around.

"Look as good as you hoped?"

"Fuckin' better."

You hummed in response and laid a long lick over the satin. He groaned and pushed toward your mouth. You laid your hands on his hips to keep them still as you licked and sucked. Once you figured enough time had passed, you reached up and slowly pulled Dean's panties down. You started to kiss the area around Dean's dick, never quite touching where he wanted you to, while you reached down for the lube. You held it in one hand and snicked it open. Dean heard the sound, jumped, and looked down. When he saw you slicking up your index finger, he let out the loudest groan, and tipped his head back. "Fuck Y/N."

"You want it, Dean?"

"Yes, shit yes, it's it's been for-fucking-ever since- yes."

You kissed a line along his hipbones while you reached back and slid one slick finger between his cheeks. You started slowly by running your finger along the rim of his hole. Even that had Dean's hips twisting. "You sure you want it?"

"Yes, fuckin' just do it."

"You want it really bad?"

"Fine! Fuckin' please. God, please, mistress, I want it."

"Good boy," you slowly pushed your finger inside of him. Dean pushed back towards it. You pumped it in and out slowly, causing Dean to writhe and curse. Once you thought he could handle it, you started searching out his prostate. It didn't take you long until you felt the smooth bump of the gland. A gentle press and the thunk of Dean's head against the wall as it fell back was all the confirmation you needed. You started rubbing it slowly, and Dean started moaning. After a minute of this you pulled your finger out, and reached down for the plug. Dean immediately looked down to see why you'd stopped. You held up the plug in response.

"Oh, shit," he said, head falling back with a thunk again.

You generously lubed the plug, and reached behind Dean again. "Would you like this too?"

Dean was now clearly on board with the begging. "Fuck yes, please I want it. Put it in, please, mistress. Fuck, please." You slowly pressed the small plug into him, and Dean let out what could only be described as a whine. Once inside, you maneuvered it around until you could tell it was bumping up against Dean's prostate. While he was busy huffing at having the thing inside of him, you turned around and looked at the clock. Only three minutes left, it was time to kick it into high gear. You started pressing long licks to Dean's dick, that had Dean fighting to buck against your hands on his hips. You licked him and let Dean squirm until you were down to the minute mark, then you simultaneously sucked the head of his cock into your mouth, and turned on the plug's vibrations. Dean's hips all but shot away from the wall, and you didn't think you'd ever heard Dean make a sound remotely like the one he made when you did that. It was loud, and needy, and hot as fuck all.

He immediately started begging, "Y/N, Y/N please, I am begging you alright, this is me begging okay, please let me cum. Just- oh fuck- let me, I need, good god let me cum please."

You pulled off of him briefly to inform him, "You have 45 seconds to go, Dean."

"Fuck," his head banged against the wall again. "I can't make it- shit I can't make it," your only response was to swallow him deeper, and ratchet up the vibrations, "Shit- fuck, please don't. I-fuck I gotta cum," he pulled against his cuffs, "Let me fuckin' cum, please! Please, please, oh please, mistress, please, I need to cum." You could tell from the way Dean felt in your mouth that his dick was practically engorged. You were sure it must have been agony being so close to cumming and not being able to. But he still had 30 seconds left. You bobbed up and down on Dean's length, and by the 15 second mark, he was a begging mess. He wasn't even trying to convince you anymore, what was coming out of his mouth was just a stream of consciousness jumble of desperation. By the 10 second mark, his pleas were getting so loud, you were worried they might even be making it out of the room, soundproofed or not. At the 5 second mark you didn't think you'd ever heard your name or the word "please" so many times in your life. At 0 when you pulled off and turned off the vibe, the way Dean slumped against the wall made you very glad you'd had the foresight to put him here. As quickly as you could, you pulled out the plug, which earned a twitch from Dean. You then stood and pulled him against you, you cradled him in your arms as you slowly lowered the both of you to the floor. You sat Dean against the wall, and wrapped your arms around him, patting him soothingly. "Shh, shh, you did so good. You were so good for me, Dean. I'm not gonna push you anymore. We're just gonna sit here and cool down for a moment." His head lolled against your shoulder, and suddenly you worried you'd pushed him a little to far. "Color?" you asked cautiously.

"Green," Dean mumbled into your neck. "I am literally going to implode if I don't cum soon, but I'm green."

"Good," you rubbed his back, "Just get yourself together enough that you can fuck me, and I'll let you cum."

Dean groaned into you neck, "I can't, Y/N! Just thinking about it-fuck. No way I can get inside of you without cumming."

"Give it a little time. We'll see how you feel in ten minutes." So you sat there, with Dean boneless against you, for the next ten minutes. You could tell by the time 10 minutes had passed, the tension in Dean had eased considerably.

"You think you're good?"

"Yeah, just don't expect the typical Winchester stamina."

You kissed him on the head, "Hell, I'll be shocked if I haven't turned you into a minute man with what I just put you through."

"Hey, I've still got my pride."

"Alright then, think of that as your goal. Last longer than a minute."

Dean scoffed, "Piece of cake."

"I dunno, Dean, a minute can feel pretty long."

You saw Dean's eyes glaze as he remembered how long that last minute had felt. He shook it off, "Hey, I didn't blow my load like that first time out the gate, and I'm not about to start now."

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes at his stubborn bravado. "Alright c'mon Mr. Allnighter, let's get you up." You stood and helped pull Dean to his feet. "Bed," you directed. He obediently walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. You undid his cuffs and told him to lie face up, hands over his head.

"Please, no cuffs. Not this last part, I want to touch you." You were tempted to bring up all the times you'd wanted to touch him while subbing, but he looked at you so sweetly, and you couldn't find it in you to say no.

"Okay, just lie on the bed then," Dean eagerly scooted to the middle of the bed and stretched out. You crawled over and knelt over his thighs. "You ready?" you asked gesturing to the cock ring.

Dean sucked in a breath and nodded. You reached down, touching as little as possible, and pulled off the ring. Dean let out a hiss, and his hips bucked up the moment it was off. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, just need a minute." You knelt, watching as Dean closed his eyes and breathed deeply. You saw his cock take on a more natural tone as the excess blood slowly left it. After a few minutes Dean finally said, "Alright, I'm good."

You nodded and scooted up so that you were straddling Dean's stomach. The moment you were within arm's length, Dean's hands were on you. It was as though he was trying to touch you everywhere at once. "Don't know how you stand it," he muttered. "The not touching."

"There are trade offs," you replied.

"Yeah," Dean agreed glancing at the cuffs. "We should find a way to have both at the same time."

You shrugged, "I think trading off is the closest we get. It's why I touched you so much tonight." Dean nodded in understanding. You leaned down and kissed him. You both took your time exploring each others mouths, kissing languidly. You never got tired of this. This always felt so right. You wrapped your arms lightly around his shoulders, while Dean's hands still needily roamed the entirety of your body. After quite some time, you sat back up. "You ready?"

Dean shot you a cocky grin, "Whenever you are, mistress."

You smiled back, at least he was addressing you properly, then again it was easier for him to do when he was joking. You lined yourself up over his cock, and took it in hand. With no preamble, that was the last thing Dean needed, you slowly began to sink on to it. "Oh," you moaned out long and low. You could do this a million times and still be amazed at how good he felt inside you.

"Better than some hunk of plastic?" Dean gritted out, the taunt clearly costing him.

"You serious, Dean? You are a hair's breadth away from blowing your load and you want to make jokes?"

Dean laid his hand against your stomach, "Please, please don't talk."

"That's what you get," was all you replied, taking mercy on him, even though he patently didn't deserve it. You finally bottomed out and sat there for a moment, enjoying the feel of him inside you. You were jerked out of your reverie by Dean's fingers on your clit. You decided to go ahead and take that as your cue to move. You pulled half way off and then slid down again. Dean grunted at the movement, but didn't miss a beat running his fingers over your clit. You started up a slow pace, trying to keep an eye on Dean. That got more difficult as time went by because Dean had some seriously talented fingers, that combined with his cock hitting you just right, and you started to think you actually might cum first. That was clearly Dean's aim. He was doing everything he could to hold out. His eyes were closed, his jaw clenched, and you were fairly certain he was running a list of tried and true boner killers through his head. Once you'd passed the minute mark, you stopped worrying about Dean cumming too early and simply rode him as you pleased. It felt spectacular. Him moving in and out of you, his fingers around your clit. And unlike Dean, still trying desperately not to cum, you could enjoy the view. You looked down to where Dean disappeared into you and shivered at the pleasurable sight. Dean let out a guttural sound at your shiver, and for a second you thought he wasn't gonna hold it together, but after stiffening momentarily, he took a deep breath, and nodded for you to keep going.

At the five minute mark, you stopped worrying about much of anything. You were flying high on fucking Dean, and could tell you were going to cum soon. So you didn't worry about stuff you'd been holding back from, like leaning down and kissing Dean. You made out with him as you rolled your hips, dragging him in and out of you. He cupped the back of your head with his hand, and pressed down on your clit and that was all she wrote. You broke away from Dean to cry out as you shattered, the fluttering of your inner walls pulling Dean along with you. Dean's hands flew to your hips and gripped you against him as he spilled inside of you. He shouted your name so loud, you were fairly sure you were going to be deaf in that ear. He shuddered as he rode out the after-waves of what you were certain was the longest orgasm you'd ever seen him have. His hips kept pulsing into yours, for what felt like hours. Eventually, Dean's grip on your hips loosened and he slumped back to the bed, somehow even more boneless than when you'd stopped teasing him on the wall.

You tried to get up and leave, to go get the things for aftercare, but Dean wrapped his arms around you, and refused to let you go. You didn't say anything and stayed hugging him for a good quarter of an hour. When you tried to get up again, his arms tightened around you reflexively, and this time you had to say something. "Dean, I'm just going to the bathroom to get some aftercare stuff."

"No," was all Dean replied.

"I'll only be a few seconds, promise."

"No," Dean repeated petulantly.

"I need to-"

"No you don't. I don't need any salve, like you normally do. Or aspirin. And I've had hangovers a million times worse than whatever not having a drink of water right now will do to me in the morning," this all just sounded like Dean not taking care of himself and you weren't convinced until he added on, "Stay…please." That convinced you.

"Okay, okay, I'm staying." If this was the aftercare he needed, this was the aftercare he needed. He might be in danger of subdrop if you left now. So you relaxed into him, determined to stay as long as he needed. Dean's arms loosened around you no longer fighting for you to stay, just holding you. You let him be for another 15 minutes, before you spoke up. "You did a beautiful job tonight. You were wonderful. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

Dean paused, and for a while you were sure he wasn't going to answer. "It was even better than I thought it would be."

You smiled against him. "Glad to hear it. Anything else?"

"I love those cuffs you found," you started to respond but before you could Dean added, "I also want to burn them to a fucking cinder."

You laughed. "I know the feeling."

"Yeah, well for someone who knows the feeling, you're brutal when it comes that whole denial bit. I thought I was gonna fucking die that last minute on the wall. We are totally doing it again, but my point still stands." He was on a roll now, "And another thing, who the hell are you to ride something other than me, in front of me?"

"Your domme," you mumbled sarcastically into his neck.

"No, no that was- that was cruel and unusual, what you did is prohibited in the constitution. I mean we're doing that again too, but it was still fuckin' mean."

"So, what you're saying is, what I did to you was beyond the pale, but also you'd like to do it again."

"Yes," Dean said with conviction.

"Well that clears it up." You kissed his neck, relieved, it sounded like Dean had made it back to himself.

"How about you baby, anything you liked?"

You said the first thing that came to your mind. "You look really hot in panties."

Dean groaned. "Yeah, that was a good choice."

"You've got a filthy mouth. In all the senses that implies."

"Yeah. Would you believe in school they tried to train that out of me?" Dean asked incredulously.

You giggled, imagining what a complete wreck Dean must have turned any high school authority figure into. You couldn't imagine his hormonal, younger self was anything but a million times more obstinate trouble than the present day Dean. "Thank god they failed. What a waste that would have been." You pulled up a little to look Dean in the eyes when you said the next bit. "But really Dean, I liked domming you. It was fun and exciting, and ugh, really really hot." You pecked him lightly, "You're a really good sub." Dean's blinked quickly, the way he did whenever he got a piece of information he wasn't expecting.

He laughed half heartedly, "You sure you and I were in the same scene tonight?"

"Yeah, I mean it. You were a great sub. You were unpredictable, and interesting, and so many different kinds of subs all rolled into one."

Dean chuckled humorlessly again, and looked away, "Yeah, most people just call that being an "indecisive brat" and leave."

You wanted to cry for all the dommes who had gotten too frustrated with Dean's hot cold act, and left; they'd missed out on something so beautiful sitting right in front of them. Scratch that, you wanted to hit them. Hard. Because the look on Dean's face was too painful to bear, and suddenly the six year gap and incomplete list made a hell of a lot of sense. "Dean they were wrong. Stupid, and blind, and as wrong as anyone can be about anything. And if they were too short sighted to see what a spectacular sub you are then-"

"I swear to god if you say "they didn't deserve you" like some chick-flick dude, I will never wear panties for you again."

"I was going to say, then they deserve to be run over by a truck due to their poor vision."

"Better."

"Dean I can't tell you how many times I stopped and just marveled at how lovely a sub you made. I can't imagine how anyone could ever walk away from that." Dean didn't respond to that, and you could tell by the look on his face that you'd reached Dean Winchester's cap of talking about feelings for the night. So instead you nuzzled your head back into the crook of his neck. After another couple minutes passed and you felt Dean's muscles relax again, you brought up aftercare again. "I'm gonna go grab the kit now, alright?"

Dean nodded, and you reluctantly rolled off of him, and walked to the bathroom. You grabbed everything you needed, and slipped off your heels and your stockings. You cleaned yourself up and threw a baggy t-shirt over your head. By the time you got back Dean was on the verge of falling asleep, but he stayed awake long enough for you to have some water and let you take care of him. He refused to put on the pajamas though, and asked in an adorable, grumbly, half asleep voice for you to take your shirt off. You obliged, and he mumbled something about wanting to touch you. You slipped under the covers and Dean pulled his whole body against you, getting as much skin to skin contact as possible. Then he let out a contented sigh, and fell asleep with your boob in his hand in under 3 minutes. Luckily for you, no matter how much a part of your brain wanted to stay awake and deconstruct the scene you'd just done with Dean, it had been such a long day that the comfort of lying in bed sucked you under just a couple minutes after Dean.


End file.
